


Silver and Shade

by midnightbluefox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Ben is a Soft Boy Demon, Biting, Bookstore Owner Ben, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Happy Ending, Horns, Imprisonment, Magic, Monster Romance, Mythology References, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Pining, Private Investigator Rey, Rey Shoots Things, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Tattoos, Vampires, Werewolves, Wings, Witchcraft, demon ben, fae, silver bullets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox
Summary: Ben Solo, bookstore owner and demon, is just trying to enjoy his freedom and keep hidden from the First Order, a radical group set on destroying the fragile peace between humans and supernatural beings. He’s managing pretty well, until private investigator Rey Jackson comes to him for help finding her friend who was kidnapped by the very organization that Ben’s been running from.Together, they infiltrate the First Order headquarters in search of her friend, only to discover that something much more sinister is arising.-------------------------------Reylo Urban Fantasy AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeriLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeriLee/gifts).



> A gift for VeriLee, who won a story from me in TWD's one year anniversary giveaways! I hope you like this, I managed to combine a few of your prompts into one; monster romance, fake dating, some mythology references, a bit of mutual pining, and a smidge of forced proximity. When I saw your prompts, the first thing to pop into my head for some reason was demon Ben, with horns and dark tattoos and pointy teeth, owning a bookshop, hahaha! I just rolled with it and it turned into this whole case fic, urban fantasy mess. Anyway, hope you enjoy ❤️
> 
> To everyone else, thanks for checking this out! It's a little different from what I usually write but I've had so much fun working on it, it's been a nice mix up from my usual modern AUs. I appreciate all of the support, as always!
> 
> And, of course, huge thanks to my amazingly wonderful beta, [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism), who always takes what I’ve written and makes it pretty and actually make sense hahaha 💕

Ben sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. It wasn’t even noon yet but he was already exhausted and could tell that the bookshop wasn’t going to be seeing much action today. He’d only had a few people come wandering in over the three hours it had been open, which was never a good sign.

The thought of sitting at the counter for the rest of the day almost had him closing up the shop right now, even though he promised himself he’d be a good business owner and never close early unless it was an emergency. Easier said than done.

Not abusing your power as the owner was one of the first rules on the list of running a successful business. He knew because he had it taped on the shelf under the counter, a constant reminder to not buckle under the temptation. 

But his shoulders were aching something fierce, as they always did the morning after he rebound his wings, and there was a headache pounding behind his eyes.

He told himself that if another hour went by without a single customer coming in, he could close up early, just this once. All he needed to do was wait one more hour.

Twenty minutes into it and the tinkling of the bell above the door had him lifting his head from where he’d rested it on the counter. A young woman, brunette and curious looking, wandered in. Her eyes landed on him, almost immediately darting away as her steps faltered.

Ben felt his hackles go up instinctively, tattoos tingling in response. He really should be used to that response by now, looking the way he did, but it always hurt a little more when it was an attractive girl. He made himself smile at her, close-lipped so his sharp canines were hidden.

“Let me know if you need help finding anything,” he told her, hiding his reaction behind a wall of politeness.

She nodded, making her way over to the mystery section. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he liked the way that she paused to admire all of his eclectic decorations. He’d read online that adding personal touches to your place of business could make it feel more inviting and put your customers at ease. He could use all the help he could get and nothing screamed ‘unthreatening demonic bookshop’ like cheerful paper lanterns and strings of multicolored beads and charms hanging from bookshelves. 

At the end of the day, he might be a demon but he still needed to make a living, and getting people to stay more than two seconds after seeing him was half of the battle. 

“Have you been here awhile?” the girl asked, making conversation as she scanned the shelves. “I’ve never noticed this store before.”

“Not long,” he responded. It was a lie; he’d had the shop for a few years now but she was trying and he didn’t want to make her feel bad. The store was in a quieter part of the city and squeezed between two larger buildings, so he was used to being overlooked. 

Her fingertips skimmed down a line of books softly. “It’s nice, very…charming.” She sounded surprised, reaching out to touch a strand of glass shapes hanging from the ceiling, the sunlight from a nearby window setting it ablaze and sending a kaleidoscope of colors spinning across the wall. 

“Thank you,” he said and meant it. “I’m glad you think so. Though I’d have to give most of the credit to the books; hard to not be charmed when you have hundreds of stories in front of you, waiting to be read.”

She hummed thoughtfully, but he thought he heard agreement in the sound. “And what did you do before you opened a bookstore?”

Ben hesitated, giving her a second, longer look. She seemed normal, in her faded jeans and long jacket, hair pulled back in a bun, but her question felt a little  _ too  _ deliberately casual. 

“Thought about opening a bookstore.” Coming around the counter under the pretense of straightening the bookmark stand, he stared at her unblinkingly. Paranoia was tingling at the nape of his neck. 

To his surprise, she turned to face him fully, not flinching away when she found him watching. The look she gave him was a strange mixture of disapproval and amusement.

“I was expecting a lot of things when I finally spoke with you, but snark wasn’t one of them. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, Kylo?”

In a flash, he’d crossed the space between them, pinning her against the bookshelf with an arm across her chest. Her hazel eyes flared just briefly with fear before settling back into cool, unsettling amusement. 

Her scent rose up to surround him, soft like citrus soap and lilac. It was a human scent, screaming of vulnerability and weakness, of a being that would be almost too easy to break. 

“Who are you?” he snarled, feeling his tattoos writhe against his skin, eager to come out and hurt. Power swelled in the air as the wards and spells coating the shop responded to his emotions, and he tasted the sharp metallic zing of magic on the tip of his tongue. “How do you know my name?”

Her hands were hanging limply at her sides, not even trying to fight him off. “I’m a private investigator. If you let me pull my badge out of my pocket, I can prove it.”

What the hell would a PI want with him? Dread settling in his stomach like a block of ice, cold spreading through his limbs and dousing his fury. This couldn’t be anything good. 

Slowly, he removed his arm but didn’t step back, ready to grab her again if she tried anything. His protection runes would be quick to act but might not have enough power to stop a bullet or spell at this close of range. He didn’t feel like testing it out. 

Keeping her eyes locked on him, she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a black leather wallet that she flipped open and offered to him.

As she said, there was a badge declaring her as a private investigator, as well as her identification, giving him her name; Rey Jackson. He scanned the badge carefully, but it looked real and he couldn’t smell any deceit or manipulation magic coming off of it or her.

She tucked it away, straightening her jacket with a quick tug. “I’m working on a missing persons case, and I think you might be the only one who can help me. Well, the only one who I thought wouldn’t murder me on sight, though that’s clearly up for debate.”

Ben could tell that she was trying not to stare as she spoke, eyes flicking quickly between his horns and the black tattoos curling out from his sleeves and the collar of his shirt. Seeing them from afar was one thing, but up close, he knew the effect they had. That  _ he _ had. He resisted the urge to smooth down his hair, to make sure the pointed tips of his ears were covered.

“I don’t see how I can help you,” he rumbled, voice still laced with the violence and darkness that had been pulsing through his veins just a few seconds before. 

The smile she gave him wasn’t a nice one. “He was taken by a certain group that you were once well acquainted with.”

He stared at her. The First Order, of course she had to be here about them.

“If you know what’s good for you,” he said, “you’ll stop right here. Forget about this case and the First Order, and just go home.”

“I can’t do that.” There was no hesitation in her voice. “And I’m not leaving until you hear me out.”

Ben bit back a growl that was rising in his throat. How had she even found him and made it past the dozens of wards protecting his shop? The best thing to do would be to throw her out and lock the doors, but he knew that look in her hazel eyes; she wouldn’t give up that easily.

“Fine. Let’s talk.” He could tell her things about the First Order, things that would make her rethink any ideas she might be having about getting involved with them. If she was looking for someone taken by them, they were probably dead already. 

Or they just wished they were.

Either way, it wasn’t worth her life and he’d make sure she knew it, so if she went off and got herself killed, her death wouldn’t be on his conscience. 

“What do you want to know?” he asked, putting some space between them.

But she shook her head, glancing at the front door. “Close up and let’s go grab some coffee. There’s a cafe two blocks up, we can talk there.”

She thought that being in public offered her some sort of protection. Foolish girl didn’t realize that he could have killed her a dozen ways already, and if he wanted to, witnesses wouldn’t mean a thing. 

Unbidden memories rose in him, of rage rising in his throat, blood coating his lips, and Ben slipped a hand into his pocket, squeezing the ring of keys in it. Sudden, sharp pain from the serrated teeth and sharp edges cleared the crimson streaked images from his mind and he could breathe again.

He didn’t trust himself to speak, too afraid his voice would betray his dark thoughts, so he just nodded, gesturing towards the door.

Following her out, he stopped to grab his jacket off the chair behind the counter, turning off the lights and closing the blinds in the front windows.

Looked like he’d gotten his wish from earlier, he thought wryly, flipping the sign on the door to ‘closed’. 

 

\--------------

 

Sitting across a small table from Rey, Ben watched her over his coffee cup. He could feel eyes on him too, but every time he glanced around, people were studiously watching the steam rising off of their drinks, or suddenly interested in the artwork hanging on the walls.

It had been nearly five years since supernatural beings had revealed themselves to humans, yet the average person still gawked at a pair of horns.

“You must get that a lot,” Rey commented, inclining her head towards a teenager trying to discreetly take a photo of him.

“Enough,” he responded shortly, not wanting to discuss the noticeable attention he was getting.

Most of his kind, demons or beings of demonic origin, preferred to keep to themselves. It was easier for the more palatable beings, like fae, who were nearly identical to humans, or those who just had the gift of magic, like witches and seers, or the odd dreamwalker. But creatures like Ben, with talons and teeth and horns curling from their skulls, they were just a constant reminder to humans that the world wasn’t as safe or simple as they’d once thought. That the darkness was real.

Ben was a rarity among his kind, choosing to live and work among humans and subjecting himself to the stares and the bitter smell of anxiety and fear that followed him whenever he went out in public. He tried not to hold it against humanity in general though, five years wasn’t much time to get over a lifetime of prejudice and instilled terror.

And it was worth it to him, a fair trade compared to the life he had been living before. Now, he got to wake up to sunshine streaming in through his windows, make himself breakfast and watch the street come to life from his balcony before heading downstairs to open his shop. He had regulars, human customers, and more often than not, people were kind, if unsubtly curious of him.

Some nights, he slept with the windows open despite the chill, just to remind himself that he was free.

“How did you find me?” he finally asked, setting his cup down. “And how do you know about my…involvement with the First Order?”

Just saying their name was difficult, dredging up too many buried memories. The First Order, a radical group of supernatural beings who believed that peace with humanity was a disgrace. That they were created first, thus they were meant to be the last in this world, and living side by side with lesser creatures had no place in that grand plan. Not when they believed that The Darkness would come and consume the world, creating a paradise for those who thrived in the shadows and basked in the light of the moon, consuming those who didn’t. Humans were little more than sheep to them. 

It was Ben’s ultimate shame, to have once been a part of such a group.

He’d been brought in as a child, his grandfather’s position as one of the founders securing him a spot, and he quickly rose through the ranks. He’d been so blind, so brainwashed, swallowing down their propaganda without question. Until one day, it became painfully clear just how  _ wrong  _ it all was. 

To this day, if he closed his eyes, he could still picture the little girl’s face clearly, the fear in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen. 

The shrill screech of someone’s chair snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized that Rey had been watching him, a strange look on her face. 

“To answer your question,” she started, like nothing had happened, “I am a private investigator and I am looking for a missing person, but this is personal. They took someone important to me.”

Well, that explained why she thought it was a good idea to waltz into a demon’s shop and start antagonizing him. She was stupid with desperation. His chances of talking her out of searching for the First Order were slowly disappearing before his eyes. 

“His name is Finn,” she continued, “and he’s the best man I’ve ever known. He was orphaned at an early age and taken in by the First Order. He escaped about five years ago, disappeared and made himself a new life.”

Five years ago. That would have been around the time they announced their existence and close to when Ben had made his escape; that couldn’t be a coincidence. 

“It’s not,” Rey said, reading his face. “Finn told me about you. He said you vanished and the resulting chaos was what gave him his chance to escape. Apparently, you were a big deal in the First Order. Kylo Ren, prized little soldier.” Her tone was nonchalant but he knew that she was watching him carefully for any reaction. 

So he just shrugged, like her words hadn’t affected him, despite the ugly thing twisting in his chest. “It’s Ben now; Kylo was the name they gave me. And I did fight for them, but I left that behind. I got out.”

Sudden eagerness filling her face, Rey leaned in. “I knew it. He said that there were whispers that you’d been killed or kidnapped, but when I saw you, I knew you’d ran away. You  _ escaped.  _ And so did Finn. He made himself a life, a  _ real _ life, with people who care about him. He had to fight for it, tooth and nail, putting in blood, sweat, and tears, all of it...but he did it.  _ And they just took him back. _ ”

He had nothing to say to soothe her rage, no reassurances to offer her. 

But she collected herself after a second, visibly taking a deep breath. “I’m telling you this so you understand why I came to you and why I think you’re going to help me.”

“And why is that?” Ben kept his voice calm but his heart was racing, her confidence making him anxious. 

He froze in shock when she reached across the table and placed her hand gently over his own. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had willingly touched him. 

“Because you’re a good man,” she said softly, hazel eyes open and honest. “I’ve been watching you for the last few days and I’ve seen it. You’re kind and considerate, and you chose the life you’re living because you wanted it. You left the First Order by choice because you weren’t made for that hatred, that violence.”

She had no idea just how ‘made for it’ he had been. Just how good he’d been at the killing, how much he’d enjoyed sitting in his castle built upon a foundation of bloodshed and brutality. That despite all of her spying, she never saw how he woke up in the nights, body still aching and hungry to hurt someone, canines so eager to taste blood that they cut into the soft flesh of his own lips.

Ben yanked his hand out from under hers, a chill spreading down his fingers. “I’m not a man, I’m a demon.”

A long second of silence followed.

“Yes, you are,” Rey conceded quietly. “But you still have a heart and you know what it means to have a man’s dreams. So does Finn. I don’t think you can refuse to help a kindred spirit, not when you understood what he went through. Not when you know the cost.”

He did. The weeks of fleeing and hiding in whatever hole he could find. The nightmares and waking dreams of being found and taken, forced back into that life. Never feeling like the peace was going to last, like any contentment was just something new to be snatched away and destroyed before his eyes. And the guilt, the endless guilt of what he’d done and that he’d managed to leave it behind.  

Rey watched him with eyes that were entirely too knowing, like she was cracking open his mind and peeking right into his thoughts. Not out of the realm of possibility, except for the fact that he was almost certain she was one hundred percent human. 

“How do you even know the First Order took him?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the truth of her words and the fact that they both knew she’d shaken him with them. “Maybe he’s actually just missing?”

She was shaking her head before he even finished, bun bobbing. “No, he told me that he thought he was being watched. That he was scared they’d found him again. He vanished the next day. It can’t be a coincidence.”

No, it wasn’t. Especially with the First Order base just outside of the city. 

“You do realize,” he started carefully, not wishing to hurt her but knowing it had to be said. “He might be dead already. That’s how they deal with traitors; no mercy.” 

Her face hardened. “If there’s a chance that he’s alive, I have to find him. And if he’s dead then- well, at least I’ll know. And I’ll do everything I can to make sure the bastards who took him from me pay for it.”

She talked a big game and had a great poker face, but he could see beneath the mask; she was scared. It was there in the faintest of trembles of her fingers as she reached for her cup, in the tense set of her shoulders, like she was ready to run any second. And the look in her eyes was one that Ben had seen staring back at him from a mirror a thousand times; fear and a desperation not to show it. 

It was obvious that she cared a great deal for this man and that love frightened her, because it meant heartbreak beyond comprehension if he was found dead. 

“Is Finn- is he your husband?” The question was strangely difficult to get out.

But she laughed, a little huffing sound. “No, he’s my best friend. And he saved my life once. I owe him this, for both of those reasons.”

“Oh.” Warmth settled somewhere under his lungs at her response and he wasn’t sure if he liked it, so he changed the subject. “You never said how you found me.”

Rey smiled into her coffee cup, taking a drink before answering. It had to be cold by now but she didn’t seem to mind. “I have a friend who worked up a handy little tracking spell. I had your old name from Finn, so it wasn’t too difficult. I just needed him to put together the spell for me.”

Completely human then, as he’d guessed. Not even a drop of magic in her blood if she couldn’t manage a tracking spell. 

But her words put him at ease, erasing any shred of doubt that he might have still had about her truthfulness. Mixed in with the tattoos that had formed on his skin once he reached manhood, he’d inked several protective runes. No one with malicious intent or who had been coerced into finding him would be able to. And even if she’d somehow managed to work around that, the wards on his shop never would have let her enter. 

“As a human, what exactly do you intend to do once you find the First Order?”

She fixed him with a steady gaze, fingers twitching briefly towards her hip, probably where she had a handgun holstered. “I can take care of myself.”

Of that, he had no doubt. He didn’t disrespect her or the strength she’d already displayed in their short time together by questioning her. But he knew that she was way out of her depth with this. Looking at her, stray strands of hair falling out of her bun, freckles peppering her nose like stars, eyes hiding nothing from him, it was all too clear- she needed help.

“Still, you’d do better with someone watching you back,” he told her, meeting her gaze. “I’ll help you find your friend.”

The answering grin she gave him was stunningly bright, her whole face lighting up like the sun. “Thank you. I knew you would.”

Her absolute faith in a stranger, and a demon at that, was a little worrisome. Hopefully, she showed better judgment when dealing with the First Order. 

This was a terrible idea and he knew it. He’d finally found a semblance of happiness, content with his quiet life and his bookshop, knowing exactly what each day would hold for him. It was a sort of serenity he’d never known before and he cherished it every day.

But Rey had dropped a chance of redemption in his lap, at least a shred of it. Perhaps helping her find her friend and facing the First Order would help him find peace in his soul too. 

If he even had one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who checked out the first chapter and left kudos and such sweet comments, the response has been absolutely lovely so far and I can't say how much I appreciate it! And VeriLee, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you again for the wonderful prompts, this is been so much fun to write.
> 
> And of course, endless appreciation for my talented beta, [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism), who enjoys demon Ben almost as much as I do haha! Love you <3
> 
> Thanks also to AzuWrite for the gorgeous moodboard posted below! Absolutely stunning!
> 
> I forgot to mention that this story was going to have alternating PoVs, so this chapter will be Rey as she goes to visit Ben and form a plan, and Poe and Rose make an appearance. Enjoy!

 

Rey met Ben at his bookshop early the next morning, anticipation tight around her lungs and tingling at the tips of her fingers. She was so close to finding Finn, it was taking everything in her to remain calm and patient, even knowing the necessity of coming up with a plan.

He didn’t smile when he let her in, just watched her with steady, dark eyes, holding the door open for her.

As it did every time she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. Ben wasn’t the first demon she’d ever encountered, but he certainly had the most overwhelming presence. Broad shouldered and dark-haired, he loomed over her, his ebony horns that curled up only adding to his height. It wasn’t just his size though, or even his savage-looking tattoos; it was the energy radiating off of him, one of tightly coiled power and the potential to unleash it at any time. Yet, when she’d spoken with him yesterday, he had been composed and kind, almost _soft_ with her. She had expected as much from her time spent watching him, but it was still strange to her that he was such a contradiction.

Wordlessly, he led her through the shop to a set of stairs that led to his apartment above. If she had any sense, she’d be afraid, but she couldn’t help but feel at ease. Whatever darkness was inside of him, it was clear that he kept it carefully caged. She couldn’t say the same for many of the humans she’d met in her life.

His place had the same cozy atmosphere as his bookstore downstairs, though more sparsely decorated. Rey had to bite back a laugh when she saw that, despite the fact his downstairs was literally almost all books, he had several bookshelves in his living room, filled to the brim. There were no photographs anywhere, though she supposed that made sense.

More surprising than anything, were the dozens of potted plants clustered together along shelves and window sills, tendrils of green reaching into the air and rustling in the breeze from the open windows. They were clearly well cared for, all lush and vibrant, glossy leaves and colorful blooms of flowers catching her eye.

A demon surrounding himself with as much life as he could cram in his apartment. She couldn’t decide if that was ironic or just sad.

“Would you like some coffee?” he asked politely, and she could see that he was watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. She wondered if he’d ever had someone else up here before.

“Please.” She leaned against the counter as he grabbed two mugs from hooks above the counter. “I like your place, your plants are nice. Cheery.”

He squinted at her like he wasn’t sure if she was making fun of him or not. “Thank you,” he finally said.

Her coffee was handed to her a second later, and she followed him over to his living room, taking a chair across from his spot on the couch. Silence settled over them as they sipped their drinks.

“The First Order headquarters are right outside of the city,” Ben finally said, jumping right in. “I’m guessing you’d like to start there.”

She nodded, trying to hide her surprise. “What are they doing here? Last Finn knew, they were in Naboo.”

Ben grimaced. “They were. They were operating out of a mansion there…my grandfather’s mansion actually, that he had built for his wife. But he was always possessive of his things, and I have a feeling that once there was no longer any of his blood residing there, the house might have sealed itself off. There was old, powerful magic in that place, and he wouldn’t have left it open to anyone. They would have needed to relocate after and through some unfortunate luck for us, they chose here.”

So the house had kicked them out once Ben bailed, made sense.

“Your grandfather, he was a big deal then?”

His dark eyes flickered. “He helped found the First Order. So yeah, he was a big deal.”

Rey gaped at him for a second before she collected herself. When Finn had told her about him years ago, he’d said he was important but this was different. He was practically the prince of a group that spent their days plotting out the eradication of humanity. He’d been born and raised in hatred.

The strength it must have taken him to leave was unimaginable.

“This good thing is,” he continued, “this can work to our advantage. Bloodline and status are important to them, and that’s probably the only thing that would keep them from killing me on sight.”

There was something in his voice. “You have a plan?”

He hummed thoughtfully, a deep sound that she felt rumble in the air between them. “Just the foundation of one. I’m not convinced it will work but it might be the only shot we have at finding your friend.”

“Well, I’ve got nothing,” she said. She had come to Ben for a reason; desperation. What Finn had told her about the First Order couldn’t even fill a page, and all of her usual sources either knew nothing or refused to speak. “So let’s hear it.”

His fingers tapped out a nervous rhythm against his jean-clad thigh. “We’ll never be able to break in, that place is going to be so heavily warded that we’d be discovered immediately. Which means we need to be let in and given time to look around and find where they’re keeping Finn, if he’s still alive.”

Rey knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but hearing those words turned her blood cold. He couldn’t be dead, she would feel it in her heart if he was.

She could still remember the first time she saw Finn, just a blur as he tackled Plutt’s goon off of her and started hitting him like a man possessed. It had been stupid of her, taking the money in the first place when she knew what Plutt did to his girl’s who stole from him, but she’d snapped. The monumental risk had been worth the tiny sliver of a chance that she’d be able to get away. When Plutt’s man had caught her, she’d been certain she was going to die, there in that dirty alley with not a single person in the world to care.

She found out later that Finn had been fleeing himself, running from the First Order with everything he had. There was no reason for him to stop and help a strange girl he’d never met, but he still had, and he’d saved her life.

That was the type of man Finn was.

“You said that Finn heard them talking about how I might have been kidnapped or killed when I left,” Ben continued. “We can use that and say that the fae captured and interrogated me for information, which I obviously didn’t give. I managed to escape and make my way back to them. And now I have information about the fae and their plans for dealing with the First Order.”

“Do you?” she asked curiously. “Have information, I mean.”

He let out a humorless laugh, and she caught a flash of his unnaturally sharp canines. “No, not a single thing. But, they don’t know that. I don’t need them to believe me, I just need to make them decide it’s worth waiting to kill me until they know for sure. Once that’s done, we’re in and hopefully won’t be there long enough for them to realize that I’m lying. And, like I said, my blood is important. They’d have to show me respect, at least while we’re in front of others.”

It could work. The reason people even knew about the First Order was because of their constant war against the peace negotiations, which were driven by the fae. Ben’s imaginary information would be too good of an opportunity to pass up.

“Where do I fit in?”

His eyebrows came together as he studied her. “Not sure yet,” he murmured.

Silence fell over them as they considered. Rey didn’t say anything, but it meant a lot to her that he didn’t even try to suggest leaving her behind. She knew she didn’t look like much but being underestimated usually worked to her advantage.

Ben huffed, raking a hand through his hair in frustration, revealing delicately pointed ears. Seeing her looking, he flattened it back into place, hiding the tips once again, and went red. She’d never seen a demon blush before.

“The problem is that you’re human,” he said quickly, glancing away. “They’ll never believe you came to them willingly. We could play you up as some sort of prisoner, but chances are, you’d be tortured then killed.”

“Yeah, scratch that idea,” she muttered. “I know that they hate humans but I don’t know why. Finn told me that it had something to do with darkness but I don’t understand what that means.”

He shook his head. “Not darkness, The Darkness.” There was weight behind the way he said those words, like a title. “An entity that most demons believe created the first of us. That in the beginning, there was only darkness, and in the end, that will be all that remains. And the First Order thinks that The Darkness is meant to rise and consume the earth in shadows, devouring all lesser beings who live in the light, and creating a paradise for those who don’t. You can probably guess which side humanity falls on.”

“Then why all the killing and opposing the peace treaties? What does it matter to them if they think we’re all destined to die in the end?”

Ben shrugged, but like there was a heavy weight currently resting on his shoulders. “At the end of the day, they’re just religious fanatics. They think they’re doing what The Darkness wants, that each act done in its name brings its rise a little closer.”

There was something sour in Rey’s mouth and she swallowed around it. Believing you had the support of a higher power was always a dangerous thing. But that gave her an idea.

“It sounds like they think they’re on the winning team,” she said. “What if I thought that too?”

His head cocked slightly to the side in question.

Ideas were racing in her mind. “Okay, just go with this for a minute. Let’s say I work for the human government and I’m part of the interrogation team working on you. I imagine the fae would involve humans in on it, since we're supposed to be working together now and you could have valuable information on our common enemy. So, I’m the person they call in to get answers, told to do a lot of shit things by my superiors. I’ve seen the bad parts of humanity, the wretched things we are capable of. I’m there for a while, listening to the things you’re spouting about The Darkness, the First Order’s beliefs, whatever. And slowly, it starts sounding pretty good to me.”

Halfway through, Ben started nodding, interest lighting up in his eyes. “You turn on your own kind. Think that maybe humanity getting wiped out doesn’t sound too bad. As long as you’re on the winning team.”

“Exactly. It’s like you said, I don’t need them to believe me, just to be curious enough not to kill me.”

He looked impressed. “So what then, I took you with me when I escaped?”

Rey bit her lip, knowing that wasn’t believable. “Or, I got you out after you promised to bring me to the First Order. That would be more believable than you suddenly breaking out after years.”

She stared as he suddenly shook his head, face going flat. “No, this won’t work.”

“What? Why not? We don’t have anything better.”

He wouldn’t look at her, something tense settling in the air. “If you show up with me, wanting to join, they’ll test you. You’ll be viewed as a challenge, and a new recruit to break. Not just that but…many of the members give into their more savage sides. And you’re an attractive young woman.” His eyes finally landed back on her, and they were filled with shame. “I wouldn’t be able to protect you.”

Protests rose within her, that she could protect herself and didn’t need his permission. But she pushed them down; she’d come to him for help and needed to trust his judgment. He was the only one who had an idea of what they’d be walking into and she owed him that much after what he was risking to help her.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Then what if we’re together?”

He actually reeled back in shock, shoulders bumping into the back of the couch with a dull thud. “What? Together?”

“Yeah. Dating, lovers, whatever. You can even say you seduced me and used me to escape, whatever is most believable. But you said that they’d have to show you respect, and I’d imagine that extends to me if we’re together? No one would dare hurt me and risk it.”

Though she was acting nonchalant about it, she couldn’t ignore that fact that the thought made her nervous. There was something magnetic about Ben, and she’d been fighting it since she first walked into his shop. The fact that he was devastatingly handsome didn’t help.

She never thought she’d be into horns, but here she was, admiring the way the light shined off of the curve of them every time he wasn’t looking.

It didn’t matter though, they had a job to do. There wouldn’t be any time for anything else, they’d keep it strictly professional between them, as they should.

“It’s true,” he admitted, the reluctance in his voice more than a little wounding to her ego. “I’d claim you publicly in front of them and make it clear you were mine and not to be touched.” He winced at her indignant expression, shrugging apologetically. “It’s archaic, I know, but it would protect you.”

“Fine,” she muttered, pushing aside her annoyance at the thought. “Whatever it takes.”

Ben cleared his throat. “Would you- I mean, you’d be okay with that? Pretending like we’re together?” His right hand lifted towards his horns almost absentmindedly. It was a strangely self-conscious gesture.

Snorting softly, Rey shook her head. “I’ve definitely done worse for cases.”

Something cold slid over his face, leaving behind a blank, emotionless mask. Only his eyes, surprisingly expressive and open, betrayed his hurt.

 _Oh_.

She wanted to hit herself. That had come out wrong, she hadn’t meant the way it sounded, like he was some undesirable necessity.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, hoping he could hear the honesty in her voice. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” His tone contradicted the words coming out of his mouth but he moved on before she could say anything else. “I suppose that’s all we need, there’s only so much planning we can do. I imagine you’re eager to go, so we can leave in the morning.”

Anxiety rose in her throat. She was glad he wasn’t stalling but tomorrow felt so soon.

“Pack a bag,” he continued. “I doubt they’ll let us out of their sight the first day. We’ll have to stay overnight, maybe even longer.”

Rey had expected as much, though she was weirdly nervous about what she should pack. Their bags would almost certainly be searched and what if the First Order could tell she wasn’t some heartless, human despising traitor by the type of toothpaste she used or the fact that half of her underwear had frilly lace?

But she just nodded, thinking she’d figure it out later.

“We can meet here same time tomorrow then,” Ben told her, and she knew a dismissal when she heard one.

Standing, she lingered for a second. “Thank you for your help.”

He inclined his head slightly but didn’t say anything, though she felt his eyes on her as she took her mug over and set it in the sink. She let herself out, closing the door softly behind her.

 

—————-

 

“I don’t like it,” Poe declared, pursing his lips. “I don’t like it at all.”

Rey sighed, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them down her legs. “I don’t like it either but it’s the best I’ve got.”

“Finn wouldn’t want you risking your life for him,” he pointed out, mixing around the bowl in his hand absentmindedly, crimson splashing up the edges. "He would never let you go."

“Well, he isn’t here to fight me on this, is he?”

Poe turned to Rose in exasperation. “Care to help me out here?

She just shrugged from her perch on the couch. “I never bother wasting my breath telling her what to do. You should know how futile it is by now.”

“Damn straight,” Rey muttered, her shirt joining her jeans on the floor. The cool air nipped at her bare skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

Poe huffed in exasperation, ruffling his dark curls. “Just get in the circle,” he told her, but without any bite, and Rey knew the argument was done for now.

She did as he said, stepping carefully over the painted circle of runes on his hardwood floors. It always felt strange to be doing this in the living room of Poe’s apartment but it had the most space and he just covered the circle up with an absurdly large fur rug when they weren’t using it.

The runes flared blue briefly as she stepped in, an electric thrill zipping from her toes to the top of her head. There was a pentagram within the circle and she positioned herself in the center of the star, wearing only her bra and underwear.

Dragging a chair over, Poe sat down outside of the circle, a paintbrush in one hand, a bowl containing a mixture of blood and henna in the other.

Mumbling under his breath, he dipped the brush into the bowl and started painting runes on Rey’s bare skin. The talking wasn’t necessary, but he said it helped him focus and channel the flow of magic into the symbols.

She’d met Poe last year when he hired her for a case. He’d wanted her to find out where the bruises were coming from on one of his neighbors, a young woman with scared eyes and a secret boyfriend with a temper. After she told Poe what she’d discovered, the boyfriend vanished and the girl’s bruises faded, the fear in her eyes fading with them. It was only after that Poe admitted he didn’t have money, then offered to pay her in protection runes and ones that might be able to help her with her work.

It had been over a year and he still insisted that he was paying off his debt, though they both knew it was friendship, not obligation, that had him coming back.

Rey tried to hold still and ignore the tickling sensation of the paintbrush on her skin, and the metallic smell of blood filling her nose. The feeling of magic was like a charge in the air, aching in the back of her teeth and sizzling down her nerves. The circle contained all of the power so it would fully absorb into the runes on her, but the side effect meant that the sensation hit her harder than it normally would. She was usually weak and shaky for a good hour afterward.

“I’m giving you the usual,” Poe muttered, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “And a few extras. Knockback, a ward summoner, a patch up for if you’re bleeding.”

Magic was such a strange thing, but Rey had adjusted better than most to it, mostly because it was useful to her. She didn’t have the tiniest spark of it in her blood, so Poe had to do this for her, but once he was done, it was hers. The power was already there, just sitting on her skin and waiting for the spark, a little mental nudge to unleash it. And each rune felt different and distinct, somehow telling her what its purpose was, like the echo of a memory in her head.

“Give her a few sleepers,” Rose chimed in, brushing her black bangs out of her eyes absentmindedly. “In case she’s sneaking around and needs to put a few people down.

“I know, I know,” Poe grumbled. “Who’s the one who does the magic here? I never forget the sleepers.”

Rey rolled her eyes at Rose dramatically, getting a small grin in return.

Like her, Rose was human. They’d met through Poe last year as well, when she’d been dropping off a few pieces for him. She specialized in metalworking, creating things and selling them to Poe, who then imbued them with wards or runes and sold them. Jewelry with runes of protection, doorknobs warded for your home, and of course, now Rey’s custom made bullets.

When supernatural beings revealed themselves to the general population, they didn’t exactly reveal which parts of the myths and lores were true, and more importantly, what could kill them. Rey wasn’t a murderer and she hated the thought of taking a life…unless it happened to be some scumbag who was trying to kill her first, or in this particular case, a group of religious fanatics who might have murdered her best friend. The thought didn’t bother her so much then.

It was quickly discovered that silver could hurt and kill most things, depending on the quality and where you were aiming. Vampires or werewolves might require a bullet to a more vital organ, while any silver was like a quick acting poison to fae. As added insurance, Rose always soaked the bullets in a mixture of holy water and various herbs from lores, and then passed them over to Poe who added his own little magical flair. Rey had no idea if the last few things actually helped, but the few times she’d had to use her silver bullets, they hadn’t failed her.

The simple fact was, in her line of work, sometimes it just came down to survival and she needed the proper tools to keep her alive. Regular bullets just didn’t cut it anymore, not when a straightforward missing persons case could end up with her stumbling into an underground club where humans were on the menu. Or that time a few months ago when she’d been hired by a woman to find out who her husband’s mistress was, only to discover he was spending his nights getting hopped up on vampire blood and going out to drain people in back alleys. He’d been on her in a second, teeth gnashing like some wild animal as he went for her throat, and if she hadn’t drawn her gun as quickly as she had, she’d be another name on his long list of victims. To this day, she wasn’t sure if regular bullets would have stopped him.

Rey knew that with the things she’d seen, most people expected her to oppose the peace treaties. But that was just the nature of her job, she’d been dealing with human monsters for years before the real things revealed themselves. There were plenty of supernatural beings who were kind and caring, who used their magic and abilities to try and help society and their neighbors. Those who did want to live in peace, and spend their days in a normal life, surrounded by normal people. Ben was a prime example of that.

She had to believe that peace and coexistence were possible, or face realizing that this world had finally drained all of the hope out of her.

“I’ve got a new set for you,” Rose told her, lifting up a bag that rattled with the sound of at least three clips. Knowing her, it was five or more. “And I fixed your holster, the withdraw should be smoother now. Looks like the pocket just got dented in and it was creating resistance.”

Rey smiled at her over Poe’s head. “Thanks. It just felt weird and it was throwing me off.”

Waving away her gratitude, Rose set the bag next to Rey’s purse on the coffee table. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip as she gazed down at it. “If I’d known you were going, I would have made you something extra,” she murmured.

“Hey.” Rey waited until she was looking at her, wide brown eyes concerned. “I’m going to be fine. I always am.”

Rose nodded but didn’t look convinced. “What if you end up needing something else though? Something I didn’t think of, or-“

Cutting her off, Rey tossed a confident grin her way that she certainly wasn’t feeling. “I’ve already got the only two things I need; guts and a gun.”

Poe snorted softly, his breath puffing against the bare skin of her stomach. “And I suppose these are just some sort of fashion statement?”

“A very useful, sometimes lifesaving fashion statement,” she teased.

He grumbled under his breath, and Rose let out a tinkling little laugh, the worry gone from her face.

Rey was talking a big game but inside, she was terrified. Scared she’d be too late to save Finn, scared the First Order would see through her lies in a second, scared of getting Ben hurt. Right now, she was nothing but fear.

She’d learned that the trick was, taking that fear and letting it settle in her mind, the worst-case scenario playing out behind her eyes. Letting it sear itself in while her heart races and her ears ring with terror. Then after it’s run its course, she rewinds it and plays it slower. Watches it until it’s hardened her to the pain and the fear, until she knows that if it does happen, she won’t freeze. If she’s ready for the worst possible scenario, she can be ready for anything.

“Almost done,” Poe told her, dragging the chair to the other side of the circle to start on her back.

Rey glanced down, squinting at an unfamiliar rune on her lower stomach. “What’s this one for?” she asked. It felt strange when she reached out her consciousness to poke it, like a warm tightness in her abdomen.

“Protection.”

That wasn’t vague at all.

“What kind of protection?”

Poe sounded unbearably pleased with himself when he answered. “Well, let’s just say you don’t have to worry about packing condoms.”

She choked in surprise, whipping her head around so fast to glare at him that she almost gave herself whiplash. “Excuse me?”

His grin was entirely unapologetic. “I saw the way you looked when you talked about demon boy Ben. Your eyes got all…”

“Lusty,” Rose threw out. “It was uncomfortable.”

Rey gave her a look of betrayal but she just shrugged her narrow shoulders.

“Exactly,” Poe continued with a smirk. “I’m just saying, better safe than sorry. How long has it been, anyway?”

Since she hadn’t been so wrapped up in work that she’d managed to get a man into her bed? “Too long,” she muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rose wince. Nice to know someone was having a quality sex life.

“Well,” Poe said, “maybe it’s time. Grab those horns and enjoy the ride.”

Rey's face was scorching hot, from his words and the mental picture it conjured up. Yeah, she thought Ben was attractive and under other circumstances, she’d definitely consider it. But she had more important things to worry about right now than getting laid, no matter how amazing she was pretty sure it would be. He just had that _look,_ like he knew exactly what to do once he got you in bed.

Her flush was now spreading down her neck and across her chest.

“We are not talking about this,” she ground out, resisting the urge to cross her arms and hide the evidence of her embarrassment.

“Fine, fine,” Poe conceded. “But it’s there if you need it.”

The next few minutes were spent in silence, Poe finishing up the last of the runes, Rey trying her best to get her mind out of the gutter, and Rose just watching on in amusement.

Poe finally stood, stretching with a sigh of relief. “Okay, that should do it.” He scooted the chair towards Rey, looking a little pale. Though he always denied it, she knew this took a lot out of him.

She crossed over the circle, all of the strength immediately draining from her body, and collapsed into the chair. It would take about an hour for her to recharge but after that, she’d be good to go home and sleep.

Rose came over and gave her a glass of water, resting her fingertips on an unpainted part of her shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” she asked softly, and Rey could see Poe listening in a few feet away as he put away his supplies.

She swallowed heavily. “I have to be.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been absolutely dying from the lovely responses everyone has given so far. I honestly can't say how much your kind and encouraging comments have meant to me, as well as all of you who have subscribed and bookmarked and left kudos <3 thank you all so much!
> 
> And always all of the love to my wonderful beta [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism), who works so much magic on these chapters. She is incredibly talented and you should check out her fics as well!

Pulling up to the First Order base was tense, to say the least.

Rey hadn’t spoken for almost ten minutes, her face hidden as she gazed out the window. On the drive over, he’d given her all of the information he could think of about the First Order and its members, which she’d listened to wordlessly. She seemed tense, not that he could blame her, but he was still concerned. If she couldn’t pull this off, there was a good chance they’d both be killed on the spot.

Part of him hadn’t expected her to show up this morning, but she’d been at the door when he came downstairs, hair pulled back out of her face, gun strapped to her hip. She hadn’t flinched when she saw him, just met his eyes and gave him a small, anxious smile. Brave but not stupid, he’d thought, once again surprised by her.

It had been harder to leave than he wanted to admit, not sure if he’d be coming back to the little slice of life he’d managed to build for himself. He’d feel better if he was going into this situation alone, without having to worry about her giving them away or getting hurt, but knew better than to suggest leaving her behind.

He’d have to put his faith in her, as she had him.

As they made their way down the long, tree-lined drive, a historic mansion came into view and Rey gasped audibly, leaning forward in her seat to get a better look. 

“Careful,” he warned softly, knowing they were probably already being watched.

Sure enough, there were three men in suits waiting for them as they drove up to the front of the mansion. They were motionless as Ben and Rey climbed out of the car, but he knew one wrong move and they wouldn’t hesitate to attack. 

“What’s your business here?” The one who spoke was on the left, baring his teeth in a silent snarl. As Ben stepped forward, he caught his scent; something musky and dark, like a damp forest at night. A werewolf then.

“I’m here to see Armitage Hux,” Ben said calmly. “Tell him that Kylo Ren wishes to speak with him.”

His name had an immediate effect as they exchanged glances, shifting slightly. The one in the middle, a vampire judging by his pale skin and vertically slitted pupils, leaned forward, and Ben felt a consciousness brushing against his own. This had to be one of Hux’s students then, putting his training to good use. 

Ben had already thrown up his mental defenses on the drive over, so he just gave the vampire an icy smile as he slammed headfirst into his walls, flinching almost imperceptibly. Letting his power swell, he shoved back, the vampire’s presence vanishing under the wave, and this time, he stumbled back a step, white skin already paling further. 

“I don’t like to be kept waiting,” Ben said coldly, fixing him with a steely gaze. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Rey glanced at him. He’d warned her that he’d need to go back to being Kylo Ren, and although it was an act, there was something so shameful about her seeing him like this and knowing it was once who he was. It was a little too easy to slip back into that skin.

The vampire scurried off and through the front door, only to reappear a minute later, face tight.

“Come,” he said, gesturing for them to follow. He didn’t even look at Rey.

Inside the mansion, the foyer was huge, white marble streaked with gray and sweeping staircases on either side leading up to the next level. Crimson fabric draped down from the walls, like nightmarish streaks of blood. There was no one in sight, the sound of their footsteps echoing across the empty space. 

They were led down a wide hallway with a single door at the end. Ben’s pulse was racing, blood singing with adrenaline, though he kept it carefully hidden. Beside him, Rey took the smallest breath, steadying herself. A surge went through him at the sound and he knew that if things went south, his priority was going to be getting her out alive, whatever it took. 

The door opened as they approached, and inside, a group of potential executioners waited for them.

Hux was the first one that Ben’s eyes landed on, drawn by the burnt orange shade of hair on his head. The others, some he recognized from before and some who he didn’t, meant nothing with Hux in the room. He held the power here.

Where Ben’s status had been a birthright, Hux had clawed his way to the top through sheer determination and viciousness. He wasn’t the oldest or the strongest vampire and didn’t come from a family with history. All he had was his cunning and his skills as a Reader, both of which had served him just fine in his pursuit for power.

Low-level mind manipulation was common for most vampires, the basic ability to create glamours or to sense others and their power. Reading was a far rarer skill, more difficult to master, and involved delving into another’s mind. Hux had honed his skills into a sharp blade, able to pierce through most walls and crack open a mind like an egg, its contents spilling out for him to sift through as he pleased. 

After the first time that Hux had gone into his head and dug around, peering through memories and private thoughts with an oily smirk on his face, Ben had beat him viciously, then immediately started learning how to create an impenetrable fortress around his mind. Luckily for him, he’d been a natural at it. 

Without it, he would have been killed the second he started to have doubts about the First Order.

As he came through the door and Hux turned his black slitted eyes to him, immediate pressure pushed against Ben’s mind, testing his defenses. If Rey noticed him stiffen, she didn’t show it. Humans were thankfully safe from this particular power, their brains on a separate frequency of sorts. 

“Kylo Ren,” Hux drawled, coming around the desk he’d been seated at. His eye gave the slightest twitch as the pressure in Ben’s mind slammed against his walls. “Returned from the dead, it seems.”

Murmurs immediately filled the room and Ben suppressed a smirk. Hux had made a mistake by receiving them publicly; news of his return would already be traveling and he would be forced to respect Ben’s position within the First Order. 

“Not from the dead,” he responded coolly. “I was kidnapped and taken hostage by the fae council.”

A low hiss rumbled through the room at his words. It seems that the years had not made the First Order warm up to the fae or their mission for peace. Ben felt Hux's surprise before he withdrew from his mind, slipping away like mist.

“The fae?” Suspicion immediately crossed his face. “What would they want with you?”

Instincts roared through Ben, to strike Hux down for questioning him. To make him submit and if he did not, break him. The beast snarled in him, demanding blood for such disrespect, snapping its teeth and raking its claws down his ribs, pain blossoming in his chest. 

But he just ignored it as he’d done for years, stepping farther into the room as Rey followed closely. “Information on the First Order.”

Lips curling back to reveal his razor-sharp fangs, Hux growled. “And did you tell them? Is that why you’ve been released?”

“Do you really think you wouldn’t know if I had? They would have been here by now.” Silence fell over the room as Ben fixed him with a steady stare. “I’ve returned to you  because  I escaped. And I have information on the fae and their plans that might be able to help us strike at the core of the peace treaties.”

As he’d hoped, everyone in the room was suddenly focused on him, an electric feeling rippling through the group. The potential behind his words was monumental. 

Hux felt it too, something savage jerking across his face before he hid it. “How convenient for you,” he said, gaze suddenly slipping over to Rey. “And what, you picked us up a human snack on your way?”

Up until now, she’d been virtually ignored, standing calmly at his side and watching with cool eyes. He didn’t sense any anxiety coming off of her and thought she must have a backbone of pure steel.

“This is Kira,” he said, inclining his head towards her. They’d picked her name on the drive up, deciding it was too risky to go with her real one. “She helped me escape, in exchange for bringing her here as a new recruit.”

Hux laughed, though several others cocked their head in interest as they watched her. A human showing up here of their own volition was a new one.

“Is this a joke?” he asked. “Surely it must be.”

Ben didn’t smile. “She was present for my interrogations and felt the call to The Darkness through my devotion. She is a human, yes, but she hates them as much as anyone of us here. As we escaped, she killed many of her own kind and fae.”

No one was laughing now. 

Outrage sent Hux stalking across the room at them, and Ben tensed, ready to lunge. 

“This human filth isn’t worthy of scrubbing our floors,” he hissed. He stopped in front of Rey, lips curled back in disgust. “You expect me to believe this girl-”

His fingers just brushed the edge of her shoulder as he reached for her, and before Ben could act, she’d grabbed his arm, dipping under it and twisting it behind him, taking him down to the ground, knee pressed firmly between his shoulders and barrel of her gun resting on the back of his head. 

“Try it, I dare you,” she growled. “This bullet is silver and etched with enough runes that it’ll tear through your skull like tissue.”

The vampire that escorted them in and two others shifted forward, but in a flash, Ben was between them and Rey, a deep snarl ripping from his throat and filling the air like thunder. Everyone in the room froze.

“No one touches her,” he snarled. Claiming her in front of everyone had been part of the plan but the rage he felt was all too real, and his tattoos writhed against his skin. For the first time in years, he loosened his hold on them, and they slipped off of his skin to pool on the ground, a twisting pool of pure darkness rising around his feet. “This woman is  _ mine _ .” 

Absolute silence fell, not a single creature breathing. 

Slowly, Rey got off of Hux, keeping her gun hanging loosely at her side as he climbed to his feet. He was furious, black suit rumpled and hair mused, and if Ben hadn’t been there, he would have ripped her throat out without hesitation.

“You don’t have to like me,” Rey told him, eyes icy. “But we all know which way the world is going. And when The Darkness rises again, I have no intention of dying with the rats. So hate me, despise me, want me dead, I don’t care- I’m here to do what I’m told and prove my devotion.”

For a long second, Hux just stared at her, then whipped to face Ben, nearly shaking with rage. “You come here after years, claiming this human and tainting our home with her filth, saying you have information we need and you expect me to believe it. You’ve changed Ren, I can see it in you.  _ Weakness.” _

“What reason would he have to lie?” someone asked, stepping forward out of the crowd. 

Ben turned and met steady eyes the color of evergreen, set in a familiar face; Dopheld Mitaka, one of the last of the dark fae and the closest thing he’d had to a friend while here. They’d done dozens of missions together and fought side by side for years. He gave Ben the slightest of nods before turning back to the crowd.

“Kylo was the most loyal of us, one of the best we had,” Mitaka continued, voice firm. “He never faltered and he never gave us any reason to question him.” 

Several others nodded, a quiet whisper running through them. 

“If he says he did not betray us, then I believe him.” He turned to Rey, giving her a considering look, which she returned. “And if he says this woman wishes to fight with us, then I believe him. I am fae, and many of you probably thought I would never fully turn against my own kind. Yet here I’ve stood for years. The Darkness guides us and if it has brought her here, she is welcome.” 

Rey gave him a nod and tucked her gun back in its holster, some of the tension releasing from her shoulders. Once she did, Ben pulled the shadows around him back to reform as tattoos on his skin, though they went reluctantly, their hunger for violence unsatisfied.  

It was clear that Mitaka’s words were winning over the crowd, if only because most of those present weren’t stupid. An altercation between Kylo and Hux would only end in bloodshed, and force the choosing of sides. Risky business when you weren’t sure who would stand victorious at the end of it. 

“Thank you for the support,” Ben told Mitaka, clasping him on the shoulder. “If anyone here knows the strength of my dedication to the First Order, it’s you.”

Hux was still standing there, but he clearly knew that he’d lost this battle. “It was not my intention to question your loyalty,” he said, voice deceptively soft. “Only to protect the First Order and learn the truth. I certainly can’t wait to hear of your time with the fae and this invaluable information you have.” 

“Certainly,” Ben said, not looking away. “I’m sure you’ll be eager to lead the charge yourself once we can put together a plan of attack.”

Lips pressed into a thin line, Hux didn’t respond. It was well known that he preferred to plan and command, rather than actually getting his hands dirty and in the thick of the fight. Another reason that Kylo had been respected among the First Order, while Hux had been sneered at behind his back.

“And you,” Hux finally said, turning to Rey. “I’m looking forward to finding out just what it is that’s so special about you.”

She just gave him a lazy, unconcerned grin that seemed to infuriate him more than any response would have. Insightful as she was, she clearly already figured out how to get under his skin.

“For now though,” Mitaka said, a warning in his voice, “I’m sure they’d like to be shown to their rooms and get some rest. There’s time for all of that tomorrow.”

Relief flooded Ben as they were given an out, his old friend striding to the door and holding it open for them. He led Rey through it, dozens of pairs of eyes following their every move as they exited.

She followed closely enough that her hand brushed against his, sending electric shivers up the length of his arm. Being so casually touched was still foreign to Ben, his body alive with sensation with each graze of skin. 

They trailed after Mitaka, back to the entryway of the mansion. He murmured something to one of the guards near the door, who nodded and slipped out without a sound. 

“He’ll bring your bags in from your car,” Mitaka told them, gesturing for them to follow him up the stairs. “A guest room will have to do until we can figure out something more suitable.”

Ben nodded. “That will be fine. We’ll be sharing a room, of course.”

Though Mitaka inclined his head, his eyes flickered over to Rey with interest. “You may want to stay in your room today, give the news of your return time to spread and stay out of Hux’s way. He’ll be looking for any excuse to start a fight.”

“Yes, thank you for your intervention.” He had always been level headed and quick to calm a situation, but Ben sensed a deeper conflict between him and Hux. “I wasn’t expecting him to be happy to see me but his reaction seemed... _ extreme _ .”

Mitaka didn’t say anything as he led them down another hallway, before stopping in front of a plain wooden door. “Hux has been desperate,” he said, a bitter twist to his mouth. “When you vanished, he scrambled to seize power and fill the void you left behind, but he has few supporters. Lately, though, his mood has taken a turn for the better. He’s working on something and whatever it is, he won’t want your return to interfere.”

Ben had to take a second and remind himself that whatever Hux was planning, it didn’t concern him. The goal was to find Finn and get out alive, that was it. 

“I’m not here to ruin any of his plans,” Ben said, then remembered the role he was playing. “Though if he questions me again like that, I won’t hesitate to make an example of him. It seems that he might need reminding of his place now that I’ve returned.”

Ever the peacekeeper, Mitaka didn’t say anything, just opened the door, inclining his head politely to Rey. “I’ll post one of my men out here, let him know if you need anything.”

Rey barely spared him a glance, stalking into the room. But when Ben went to follow her, Mitaka stopped him with a touch on his arm.

“I’m glad to see you’re alive,” he said lowly. “Just be careful with Hux. He has grown crafty since you last saw him.”

He turned and strode back down the hallway before Ben could respond, but his words just reinforced the certainty that they needed to get out of here as quickly as they could. 

Entering the room, he closed the door behind and found Rey sitting on the bed, head in her hands. As he watched, her shoulders heaved and shook, and he was beside her in a second, reaching for her automatically before he remembered himself and tucked his hands at his sides.

“I’m fine,” she said, the words slightly muffled by her hands, before he could even ask. “Just coming down from the adrenaline.”

He sat next to her gingerly, waiting until she lifted her head, taking a deep breath. Her hazel eyes were clear and dry, his fear that she’d been crying vanishing. 

“Sorry,” she murmured, holding her hands out in front of her as they trembled, before balling them into tight fists. “Just- I wasn’t sure we were going to make it there for a minute. Or, I guess, I wasn’t sure if I was going to make it.” She eyed the tattoos revealed by his rolled up sleeves. “I have a feeling you could have smeared the floor with all of them.”

Ben resisted the urge to slip his sleeves back down. “Maybe once, but I haven’t used my powers in years. It was just a show, enough to make them rethink attacking you. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. “No, I wasn’t scared, more...in awe. When your tattoos did that, it looked like-” She cut off, shaking her head. “I don’t know, all I could think of was that you were standing in the heart of a black hole. Cold but beautiful, you know?”

He really didn’t, but her words made heat spread across his face. No one had ever referred to anything about him as beautiful before. 

“You need to stay out of Hux’s way,” he said, only because he couldn’t think of anything else. “Getting the drop on him like that, you’ll never get that lucky a second time. Though-” He cleared his throat, looking down at scarlet bedspread, feeling suddenly awkward. “You handled yourself well, taking him down like that so quickly.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a grin bloom across her face. “It’s okay,” she said in a light tone that it took him a second to recognize as teasing. “Most people underestimate me at first.”

“And I’m sure most regret it,” he responded honestly. He could tell from the way she held her gun that she’d fired it many times before, that she knew what it felt like to pull that trigger and mean it.

A knock on the door interrupted them and he went over, opening it slowly. He could feel Rey behind him, tensely waiting to see who it was.

Mitaka’s man from earlier, another fae, was standing there, their suitcases in his hands. Wordlessly, he handed them over, then went and positioned himself at the far wall, face expressionless. 

Handing Rey her bag, Ben locked the door then glanced around the room curiously. He’d been so focused on her that he hadn’t even taken a second to see what their room was like.

It was nice, if a little gaudy for his tastes, crystals hanging off of the chandelier lights and gold threading on the bed set. Everything had crimson red coloring, from the curtains to the lampshades. And the bed was huge, big enough for several people at least.

He felt himself flush as he examined it. Were they going to share a bed? It seemed presumptuous to assume that Rey would be comfortable with that. Then again, pretending to be a couple had been her idea so maybe she’d already resigned herself to it, despite how much the act might repulse her. 

His jaw ached where he was grinding his teeth together, so he forced himself to stop looking at the bed, facing Rey instead.

“We should probably do as Mitaka said,” he told her, watching as she unzipped her suitcase, rifling through it. “Stay in and play it safe. In the morning, I can meet with Hux and keep him busy if you want to peek around. There are probably holding cells in the basement.”

She nodded, undoing her hair and shaking it out, her citrus and lilac scent washing over Ben. He ground his teeth harder, something twisting sharply in his stomach.

“Sounds good to me,” she said, taking off her gun and holster and laying it on the bedside table, quickly followed by several clips that she pulled out of her suitcase and lined up next to them. “Hopefully I’ll find him and we can get the hell out of here. No offense, but I have a hard time believing you were part of this group. They’re- well, they’re  _ insane _ .”

Shrugging stiffly, he tried to think of a way to explain, it suddenly important that she didn’t think he was a complete monster. “It’s- it’s hard when you’re born into it. When it’s all you know. Being a demon, raised in an environment where you’re encouraged to give into the savagery and the power of it all...it’s hard to resist. It’s almost addictive, like your mind is clouded with it and all you can think is that this is what you’re meant to be doing, what you were created for.” He cut himself off, embarrassed by his rambling. “Anyway, yeah, they’re insane and a stain that I’ll never be able to wash away.”

It was hard, being here and being Kylo again. All of the things he’d kept carefully locked away and under control for years were rattling in their cages, howling for freedom, and just being here was making it harder than ever to not set them free. 

He hated it, that part of himself.

Rey glanced up from her bag, eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Oh, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I meant, I’m having a hard time believing it because you’re so-” She gestured to him, and strangely, her cheeks went pink. She bit her bottom lip, glancing at the floor. “You’re just different from all the others here. Kind and caring, and you have a heart. Seeing you acting as Kylo, it just wasn’t you at all.”

Silence settled over them as Ben stared at her. He had no idea what to say, no idea why she thought these things about him. She was so insightful, yet so blind at the same time.

“I’m going to shower,” he finally said, just because he couldn’t stand here anymore, staring at her wide, trusting eyes, fingers tingling with a strange sort of anticipation for something he didn’t know. “Don’t open the door for anyone.”

Though her expression didn’t change, he thought he caught a whiff of disappointment as he turned away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to everyone for all of the lovely comments and feedback I've been getting on this! It means the world to me <3 
> 
> And, as always, all of the love to my amazing beta [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism)! You're the best and constantly kick ass when it comes to editing my trash haha

The sound of the shower was just a quiet hum as Rey sat down on the bed, the plush mattress sinking beneath her weight. The knowledge that she was trapped here, that despite the lack of bars, this room was nothing more than a pretty cage, made the wide space suddenly claustrophobic.

She wished she could check in with Poe and Rose, to let them know that she was still alive. But magic and technology didn’t play well together, places like this that were so saturated in it making phones useless. Carrying one while inked up with runes was pointless, the thing usually refusing to even turn on for her.

No one really knew why they couldn’t operate within the same space, though certain pessimists declared it was because magic was rolling them right back into the dark ages.

Personally, Rey thought it had something to do with power levels and electronics with single sources like batteries, or ones that were just weak to begin with simply couldn’t stand up against the electric hum of magic and the sizzle of power that filled the air when it was around. Lights and landline phones were usually fine, while things like cell phones and flashlights didn’t stand a chance.

Fortunately for her and Ben, it meant they didn’t have to worry about anyone listening in on them. But she still wished that she could hear her friends’ voices and reassure them that she was okay. For now.

No matter how much she’d prepared herself the night before, walking into that room downstairs, not knowing if they were going to make it out alive, was one of the hardest things she’d ever done. Going in, she’d understood Ben’s concerns from before about her showing up as a new recruit and being unprotected; immediately, dozens of eyes had been on her, hungry and inhuman. Watching her every move, predators tracking their prey, biding their time before they inevitably struck.

Even while her mind rebelled against the feeling, reminding herself that she hadn’t been prey for a long time, her instincts still remembered. Her time with Plutt had taught her the value of being small and invisible, and it had taken everything in her to not curl up on herself, bowing her head submissively as she’d stood by Ben’s side.

While she’d been struggling not to give in to her past self, he’d embraced his. Though nothing about him had physically changed, it was clear that he wasn’t Ben anymore. His face was impassive, his eyes lacking any warmth or light, just chips of obsidian set into the face of a stone cold killer. And the way he held himself, it sent every instinct in her body screaming at her to back away slowly.

She couldn’t quite understand how he had left this all behind and became Ben the bookshop owner. When she’d first gone to check him out after Finn had vanished, she’d been scared, so certain he’d be some savage monster hiding amongst humans.

Instead, she’d found a demon with sad, lonely eyes, wistfully gazing out the window. She watched him for days, how he’d always greet new customers, hunching his shoulders and staying behind his counter, clearly trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. How every single morning, he’d say hello to his neighbor's cat and try to coax it over for some pets, despite the fact that it was clearly terrified of him. How one time, he’d had all the windows open to let the fresh breeze in, so she heard when a young girl told him that his horns reminder her of a goat and goats were her favorite, and he’d smiled for an hour after she’d left with her mother. A genuine smile that turned his face from beautiful to breathtaking.

Rey was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that the shower had turned off until the bathroom door swung open. A billow of steam wafted out, followed by Ben, naked except for a towel slung around his waist.

It took her a second to look away and by then, it was too late; she’d already gotten a look at his broad shoulders and the black tattoos swirling down his torso, planes of glistening wet skin over firm muscles.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “I forgot my bag.”

As he went over to it and dug around for a second, Rey watched him from the corner of her eye, pulse pounding. He could probably feel her looking at him, judging from the bright red tips of his pointed ears sticking out from his wet hair, but she couldn’t help herself. There was something so mesmerizing about the way his tattoos flexed and shifted with his body as he moved.

He didn’t look at her once as he grabbed his things and went into the bathroom to change. When he came back out, fully dressed this time, the flush had spread to his face.

“So,” Rey said, because she had to say something. “You and Mitaka seem close.”

He nodded, looking relieved at the topic she’d chosen. “We were, once...maybe even friends. Sometimes I think he only ended up here because he truly had nowhere else to go. A sad fate for anyone.”

Mitaka had been interesting to her immediately because amongst a crowd of hungry, distrustful faces, his had been filled only with relief when he’d seen Ben. They clearly had a history and he had been an unexpected point of calm in a room that had felt ready to explode with tension and anger.

A knock on the door sounded through the room and as Ben went forward to open it, her hand went to her gun. He spoke softly with someone and closed the door, coming back with a large tray in his hands.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, setting the tray down on the bed in front of her. A spread of meats and cheeses stared up at her, along with a golden-crusted loaf of bread. To the side sat a dish of fresh, plump berries, ruby red and a purple so deep and dark that they looked black.

Rey’s mouth watered; she’d been too anxious to eat all day. “Is it safe?”

Leaning in, Ben inhaled deeply. “I don’t smell any poison or sense any spells. I don’t think Hux would be that daring, not so soon after we’ve arrived.”

She also had a rune on her right shoulder to detect and warn her of any drugs or toxins. Slowly, she trailed her hand through the air above the tray, giving the rune a little mental nudge but it didn’t react. That was good enough for her.

“Sit and eat with me,” she told Ben, patting the bed.

He did as she said, sitting down carefully across from her, the tray of food between them. With long fingers, he plucked a raspberry from the dish, lifting it to his lips.

Rey made herself focus on her food, nibbling a piece of cheese as her stomach gurgled happily. She could feel Ben’s eyes on her as she ate but she pretended not to notice.

“I saw a door,” she finally said, remembering back to when Mitaka had led them to the stairs. “Down a hallway to the right, on the main floor. It had two guards stationed outside of it; think it might be where Finn is being held?”

Ben’s eyebrows came together as he considered her question. “Possibly. It could lead down to the cells, they have to have some in the basement. I doubt they’ve given up on taking prisoners to interrogate,” he said, then paused, eyes flickering before he continued. “Or to save for later.”

The bread in Rey’s mouth was suddenly hard to swallow. “For...eating?”

They both knew she didn’t need to ask, so he didn’t bother answering.

“Is it hard?” she asked, gesturing to the room with her free hand. “Being back here, I mean.”

There was no hesitation as he nodded, eating another berry. The dish was almost empty and his bottom lip was slightly stained red; she couldn’t stop looking at it.

“The hardest thing is wanting to tear this place down, brick by brick,” he told her softly. “I promised myself that I’d never come back, not unless I was coming to finally take a stand and rip out the heart of it all. So, fair to say, selfish as I am, I was never planning on coming back...until you showed up.”

Rey didn’t know how to respond to that; he was here because of her but she couldn’t tell him to leave, not when they were so close to finding Finn.

There was nothing else to say, so they finished their meal in silence.

 

————

 

The hours passed quickly as Rey wrote in her journal, jotting down every detail she could think of that might be useful. A pen and paper always helped to keep her thoughts organized and Poe had warded a hidden pocket in her bag so it wouldn’t be found.

After dinner, Ben had taken a seat a respectable distance away and was reading, though occasionally when she peeked over at him, his eyes were just blankly staring at the page. They were both on edge, sitting here and waiting for the time to pass.

As the night turned later, her anxiety only grew, the sleeping situation still undiscussed. The bed was obviously big enough for the two of them, but he hadn’t commented on it so neither did she. There shouldn’t be any reason for them to not both use it though, unless demons had issues with sharing.

After her eyes drifted shut for the second time, she sighed quietly; it couldn’t be avoided any longer, she was crashing quickly after such a stressful day.

“I think I’m going to sleep,” she told Ben, tucking away her journal and pen before getting up.  

His gaze traced the length of the bed before landing back on her, not meeting her eyes. “Yeah, it’s late. I think I will too.”

He didn’t elaborate and when she came out of the bathroom after changing into her pajamas, he was pointedly digging through his bag, back to her. The tension in the room was stifling as she pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed, watching as he fiddled with a zipper.

“You coming to bed?” she finally asked, too tired to dance around it anymore.

Wide eyes met hers, uncertainty crossing his face. “I was thinking I’d just sleep on the sofa.”

Rey looked over at the tiny loveseat that even she wouldn’t be able to fit on. While the thought of watching him trying to fold his giant body onto it was undeniably tempting, it was ultimately ridiculous. He’d never be able to fall asleep and if he did, his muscles would be aching in the morning.

“Ben.” He’d gone over to fluff the pillows on the sofa but when she said his name, all of his attention was instantly on her. Her throat went dry but she swallowed heavily and forced herself to speak. “Just come here.”

He didn’t move, just stared at her like he hadn’t understood the words coming out of her mouth.

Willing herself not to blush, she met his gaze. “This bed is more than big enough for both of us. There’s no need for either of us to sleep on that tiny sofa.” She was using her firm voice that she usually saved for suspects and panicking clients.

Finally, he moved, slowly making his way over to the empty side of the bed, before stopping. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he murmured.

“You’re not.” She meant it; the thought of sharing a bed with him was making her stomach twist for an entirely different reason. “What’s going to make me uncomfortable is the thought of you trying to sleep on that thing while I’m hogging the bed. Tomorrow is going to be tense and we both need to get some rest.”

That must have been good enough for him because he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Rey reached over and turned off the light, plunging them into darkness to hide the fact that she could feel a flush working its way up her face. Ever since he’d claimed her downstairs earlier, a storm of rage and protectiveness, she’d had this jittery electric feeling coursing through her veins. She’d felt like he would have killed everyone in that room before he’d let someone hurt her and she couldn’t shake that feeling of knowing for certain he’d keep her safe.

It was here now too, settling in bed with her, his steady presence making her feel calm and unafraid to fall asleep in this vile place.

“Good night,” she said softly, rolling over to watch the rise and fall of his chest, the shape of it barely more than a shadow in the dark.

It rose as he took a deep breath. “Good night, Rey.”

As her name left his lips, she realized it was the first time he’d said it and as she drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t stop the small smile that curled up the corners of her mouth.

 

———————-

 

Rey blinked, the room slowly coming into focus as her brain hauled itself out of dreamland and back into consciousness. Soft, early morning light was streaming in from the window on the far wall and behind her, Ben was radiating heat like a small sun.

Carefully, she rolled over, blankets rustling with her movement, and what she found had her biting her lip to stifle a noise of surprise. He was facing her, inky hair and horns contrasting against the white of the pillowcase, face serene and peaceful as he slept. He looked years younger, like the weight that was constantly pressing down on him had vanished. An urge washed over her to reach out and trace a finger down the slope of his nose, across his parted lips and the tips of his sharp canines that were peeking out.

Instead, she made herself get up and away from the evil temptation that was the handsome demon in her bed.

She emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, freshly showered and refocused on what was important here; finding Finn and getting out alive. Catching feelings and getting her mind all muddled was the last thing she needed.

Ben was awake and there was another tray of food on the table by the sofa. The comforting smell of coffee and warm pastries filled the room. At least the First Order was determined to keep them well fed before they killed them.

“Hey,” he said, his voice rough from sleep. “There’s food if you’re hungry. And coffee.”

She went over and poured herself a mug, then grabbed an extra for him. “How do you like it?”

“Black.”

She bit back a snort. Of course he did.

Handing over his drink, she perched on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the way he scooted away from her slightly.

“So, what’s the plan?” she asked, watching him over the top of her mug as she took a long sip of hot coffee, already feeling more awake.

He considered for a second, fingers tapping against his knee. “I’ll have to meet with Hux, he won’t let me get away with avoiding him for another day. That means he’ll be busy with me and you can try to find where they’re keeping Finn.”

Rey nodded. “I’ll start with that guarded door, maybe they have shift rotations and I can slip in. But won’t Hux want to know the information you have on the fae? The information that doesn’t exist.”

“Yes he will,” Ben muttered, almost to himself. “I’ll figure something out.”

That wasn’t exactly reassuring but he’d gotten them this far, so she’d have to trust that he’d manage. He was more than capable, she reminded herself firmly, remembering how well he’d handled the room yesterday.

They ate breakfast together, Rey holding back laughter as she watched Ben handle tiny, delicate pastries and quiches in his huge hands. He clearly had no idea what she found so amusing, but still hesitantly returned her smiles between bites.  

After their meal was done and the light streaming in through the window was brighter, more persistent, there was a knock at the door. It was the vampire that escorted them in yesterday, letting Ben know that Hux was waiting for him in the council room.

Ben told him that he’d be down in a minute, closing the door firmly and turning back to Rey.

“Be careful,” he told her, dark eyes worried. “Hux might be the biggest threat here but he’s not the only one. Don’t hesitate to protect yourself if you need to.”

“I won’t,” she assured him, then tugged aside the collar of her shirt to reveal the runes inked on her skin. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve if I need them.”

He nodded in approval, his gaze tracing the marks. “Good. If something happens, come and find me. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Though his words were quiet, they were fierce, heavy with promise and leaving no room for doubt.

Before she could respond, he was turning away, reaching for the door.

“Ben.” She grabbed his arm gently and he glanced over his shoulder in surprise. “You be careful too, okay? We’re a team in here and I need you.”

He didn’t say anything for a long second. “Okay,” he finally murmured, ducking his head slightly. “Good luck.”

 

——————-

 

The mansion was eerily quiet as Rey crept through on equally silent feet, and it was setting her on edge. Which was good; the nerves would keep her head clear, her defenses up. It was never explicitly said that she couldn’t leave her room but she’d prefer to remain undiscovered if she could manage.  

She didn’t see a single soul upstairs as she made her way down the hall, even the fae who had been stationed outside their door nowhere to be found. She wondered if Ben had managed to pull him away and give her an opening.

As she came to the top of the stairs, she poked her head out, expecting guards by the front door or some sort of activity in the foyer. It was empty though, not one sound to be heard across the cavernous space. It was as if the entire house was holding its breath.

This place felt like a tomb.

Down in the foyer, she made her way across the pristine marble floors towards the door she’d spotted yesterday. The sound of someone approaching sent her ducking into an open room as they came around the corner, barely getting out of sight in time. She held her breath as two sets of footsteps passed, ears straining as a low murmur of voices floated in.

“-still hasn’t said anything. Hux will be down this evening to try again.”

“He needs to be more creative, the traitor has-“

They moved past the doorway before Rey could hear anything else but her heart was racing in her chest. _Traitor_. That’s what Ben had called Finn before. They had to be talking about him which meant he was here and he was still alive.

Her knees nearly buckled with relief and she steadied herself against the wall, taking a deep breath. She needed to focus; there would be time for celebrating later once they were all out of here.

The footsteps disappeared into another part of the mansion so Rey slipped from the room, keeping her steps light as she continued forward. At the corner of the hallway with the guarded door, she pressed against the wall, pulling a small compact mirror from her pocket. Holding her breath, she angled it around the corner slightly.

Two guards on either side of the door, just like she’d seen before. They showed no signs of moving, leaning against the wall almost casually and clearly intending to stay for a while. She couldn’t exactly walk over and ask them to let her in.

Rey shoved the mirror back in her pocket, biting back a curse. There was no way she was getting in there, not while it was guarded like that. She could try to create a distraction to draw them away but that wasn’t particularly stealthy and even if she got through the door, she’d need a way to get back out.

Though it killed her, she knew she couldn’t make a move, not yet.

So she crept away, intent on finding something that could help. Maybe one of these rooms hid another way down to the lower level where the cells probably were, or information on why they’d taken Finn. They were obviously keeping him alive for something.

Her search ended up being in vain, most of the rooms empty or filled with dusty furniture. Frustration was rising in her chest, the urge to scream and rip this whole place apart. She was up here, wasting time and looking for some non-existent secret passageway, while Finn was possibly being tortured and-

One of her runes gave a little pulse of warning, flaring hot against the skin of her thigh.

Rey froze, looking around. She was down another one of these endless hallways, identical doors lined up like soldiers along both walls. But something was different here.

She took a step towards the one on her right and the rune gave another jolt, practically vibrating against her skin with energy. It was her ward warner, letting her know that someone had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure this room was protected.

Anticipation ran down her spine as she crouched in front of the door, placing her hand against the wood. Wards could only be broken by very powerful magic or the owner, but Poe had given her a rune that would cloak her, allowing her to slip through a ward undetected. It only lasted a few minutes though, so she’d need to be in and out before then.

The door was locked, so she pulled out her picks, glancing around to make sure the hallway was still empty before leaning in. Thirty seconds later and she was slipping through the open door, leaving it cracked.

It looked like she was in a study of some sort, a sturdy wooden desk in the middle of the room and bookcases surrounding it. There were papers and books spread across the desk and the floor, and a giant map on one wall with markings all over it.

Rey made her way over to the desk, aware that her time was rapidly running out, but not understanding why someone would have all of this worthless stuff in a protected room. And as she glanced at the books on the desk, her confusion only grew; they were all myths and stories about the underworld from different cultures.

She grabbed the nearest book, the pages open to the myth of Hades and Persephone. It wasn’t one she was particularly familiar with, she just knew that the god of the underworld fell in love with and abducted some poor girl. There were notes in the margins, pristine handwriting in thick black ink that she’d be willing to bet was Hux’s.

But what was Hux doing with all of this research on the underworld? Supernatural creatures being real was one thing, but the underworld…she shivered at the thought.

She crossed the room and studied the map but it didn’t provide her with any answers; all she could tell was that he was marking places off all over and clearly hadn’t found whatever it was that he was looking for.

There was less than a minute left before her rune would burn away completely and she’d set off the wards, but she still had no idea what she’d stumbled upon. Moving quickly, she dropped to her knees and started yanking open drawers, finding more books and papers and in one, a glass bottle of what looked like blood.

In the top right drawer, there was a black, leatherbound journal and she snatched it up, quickly flipping to the first page filled with more of the same handwriting.

_Find the gate… hidden location… unbind The Darkness…_

The rune gave a sizzle of warning and she was out of time. Tossing the journal back into the drawer and slamming it closed, she was rushing out the door, remembering to lock it behind her at the last second.

Heart racing, Rey leaned against the wall opposite the door, trying to commit what she’d managed to read to memory. Dread tingled at the back of her neck as the words flashed before her eyes.

Whatever it was that Hux was looking for, she had a bad feeling about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much as always for the amazing support with this fic. It has been so much fun to write, I'm having the best time working on it and I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it too! 
> 
> Shoutout to the world's best friend and beta, [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism) <3 She always lets me bounce my crazy ideas off of her, then takes these chapters and makes them shine.

As Ben made his way back to the room, he couldn’t shake the fear that he was going to open the door and Rey would be gone. Just gone, swallowed up by this house, locked away in one of its many rooms. Alive and hurt, trapped in a cage, or dead, an empty shell of a body left and forgotten on the floor. That something terrible had happened to her and he hadn’t been there to protect her. 

Ever since he’d left her earlier, he’d felt sick, shaking and sweaty with anxiety. All it took was one misstep, one member to see her alone and vulnerable, and that was it. 

He knew that Hux had noticed it earlier, despite his carefully composed calm and the unwavering wall around his mind. Weakness, as he’d said before. Rey was his weakness here and Hux wasn’t stupid enough to miss it. 

Stopping in front of the door to their room, Ben took a deep breath, reaching for the knob. If she wasn’t here, he’d tear this place down, room by room, brick by brick, until he found her. He’d march right back to that council room and unleash-

“Hey,” Rey said, looking up as he opened the door. She was pale but graced him with a weak smile.

The relief he felt was making him stupid, throwing images at him of crossing the room and taking her into his arms, feeling her heart beating and breathing in her scent, so soft and lush and  _ alive, _ so he knew she was really okay. 

Instead, he closed the door carefully, then made his way over to where she was perched on the corner of the bed. Up close, she appeared unharmed, though it was clear that something had upset her. 

“You obviously survived, well done.” The words came out like she was trying to lighten the mood, but they were too heavy, her face too tight. “What did you tell him?”

It was killing him not to ask her if she was okay first, but he forced himself to answer her question. “I insisted that I share the information with all of the leaders within the First Order. Conveniently, the head of the werewolves isn’t currently here so I bought us a day or two.”

And Hux had been furious, nearly quivering with rage as he’d stared Ben down from across the table.

She nodded in approval, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. “Smart, we just need to plan on getting out of here before then.” He waited for her to continue, but she didn’t say anything else, just wrapped her hair tighter and tighter, eyes locked on the wall. 

“Rey,” he prompted softly, pulling her eyes to him. “What happened?”

Biting her plush bottom lip, she thought for a second then shook her head. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I found something, I don’t even know what, but I’ve got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.”

Lowering her voice, she told him about the office she’d found, about the books and map, the journal in the desk that mentioned a gate and The Darkness. He could see that she was worried, that it had really shaken her up. 

It made him uneasy too. None of what she was saying made any sense to him; as far as he knew, he’d never heard any mention of a gate. And the underworld research was puzzling too; he personally didn’t know much about it, other than the fact that it was supposed to be where demons and all creatures born of darkness came from. A mythical homeland of sorts. Yet, there was a feeling in the back of his mind, that he’d heard something about this before but he couldn’t remember what. 

Hux wasn’t the sort to go chasing after fairy tales, and that concerned him.

He wasn’t here to fight his old rival though, he was here to help Rey save her friend. So whatever Hux might be planning, it wasn’t their concern; it  _ couldn’t  _ be right now.

“I’ve just got a bad feeling,” Rey finished, shifting uneasily on the bed. “I can’t put my finger on it but I feel like if Hux is dedicating so much time and effort on this, it can’t be anything good.”

“You’re probably right,” Ben agreed. “Do you want to do something about it?”

She looked surprised, eyes narrowing in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we can go back to that room and break in, see if we can figure out what exactly he’s trying to do. Or, if you want to come up with a plan to stay here longer, I can try to gain the trust of the other leaders and see if I’m brought in on what they’re doing.”

Thinking for a long minute, she finally shook her head. “We can’t,” she murmured. “It’s too risky and we’re here to get Finn out. You said it yourself, we shouldn’t stay any longer than we have to, it’s too dangerous.”

He agreed, he’d just thought that she needed to remind herself of what they were here for. 

“He’s here, by the way,” she added, eyes suddenly flashing dangerously. “I’m almost certain of it. I overheard someone talking about a traitor that Hux was going to visit tonight. I couldn’t get through that guarded door but they have to be keeping him there.”

She sounded so fierce, frustration and anger simmering beneath her words, on the verge of boiling over. It must be so hard for her, knowing he was just outside of her reach. He’d never had any experience with that feeling before today, having to wait and remain calm, not knowing if she was okay. But now he understood the pain and frustration of it.

“We’ll figure it out,” he told her, “but there’s nothing we can do right this second. I know it’s hard but we need to be patient and smart.”

Rey sighed, a weary, shaky sound. “I know, I keep telling myself that.” Then suddenly she smiled, meeting his eyes. “I swear I’m not usually this uptight. These are obviously unusual circumstances, but I’m normally pretty calm and collected.”

“You mean your friends don’t usually get kidnapped by groups of murderous monsters, requiring you to go undercover and rescue them?”

Her laugh filled the room and his heart skipped a beat. “Yeah,” she teased, eyes playful and so green. “Believe it or not, this doesn’t usually happen to me. At least the part about friends getting kidnapped. I have been known to execute a daring rescue or two though.”

Ben wasn’t remotely surprised to hear that; she was such a good person, light practically radiated from her. He could easily imagine her bursting into a room, guns blazing and steely-eyed with determination, risking her life at the chance she might save someone else. 

“You’re staring,” she murmured and he jolted, face flushing. He had been, unintentionally, but still undoubtedly staring. 

He took a step back away from her and the bed, suddenly worried he was making her uncomfortable with his presence. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Rey’s head cocked to the side slightly as she studied him. “Why?”

“What?”

“Why are you sorry?” she asked, like it was the simplest question in the world.

A dull ache throbbed between his shoulder blades, the urge the ruffle his wings nervously going through him. The way she was looking at him, entirely too steady and knowing, that tiny smile hiding in the corner of her mouth, made him feel too big for his skin.

“I, uh-” He had no idea what to say, how to respond to the challenge in her eyes.

A loud knock interrupted him, shattering the tension that had somehow managed to fill the room in the space of a few seconds, and saving him from having to answer. 

When he answered the door, it was the same vampire from this morning, lips curled up in distaste when he saw Ben. There was a lot of etiquette with vampires and how much fang they showed, and the amount being flashed at him right now was blatantly disrespectful, borderline challenging.

He ignored it. “Yes?”

“Master Hux has invited you and your human snack to dinner this evening at seven. Attendance is mandatory.” The grin he gave Ben was predatory, a worrisome gleam in his eyes. 

Ben had been expecting this though, he knew that Hux wouldn’t let him get away with outmaneuvering him at the meeting earlier. Or give him a second night of peace for that matter. He’d known something was coming.

“We’ll be there,” he said, and as the vampire turned away, he stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. “And if you call Kira a snack again, I’ll rip your throat out before you can blink.” He tightened his grip, watching his face spasm in pain. “Understood?”

He gave a jerky nod and lurched out of Ben’s grip, but only because he let him go.

“What was that about?” Rey questioned as he came back into the room, closing the door firmly behind him. 

He grimaced. “You’d better get dressed for dinner.”

  
  


———————-

  
  


It turned out that Rey’s idea of dressing for dinner consisted of strapping on her gun and pulling her hair up in a ponytail that revealed the enticing curve of her neck. He was very careful not to stare at her now, though he couldn’t help peeking when he was sure she wasn’t looking. 

When they entered the dining room, Ben was surprised to see that the table was a small one, just a few seats and candles lined down the middle. Only two spots were open to the left of Hux, who was seated at the head of the table, of course. He sneered when they walked in, conversation halting as everyone turned to look at them.

“So nice of you to join us,” Hux said, like he had given them a choice. “Please, sit.”

Ben took the seat next to him, Rey on his left. He was relieved to see Mitaka positioned across from her; he would hopefully manage to keep things civil.

“How was your day, Lady Kira?” Mitaka asked kindly, ignoring the appalled look that Hux gave him for speaking to her. “I hope your room was to your liking.” 

Several servants stepped forward to fill their glasses with wine as Rey answered, though the metallic scent of fresh blood wafted from Hux’s and the statuesque blonde on his right. Ben didn’t recognize her, though her vertical pupils and lifeless skin gave her away as a vampire. 

Everything about her was pale and cold, her white-blonde hair nearly the same shade as her chalky skin, her eyes chips of ice set above bloodless lips. And when she turned to look at him, he had to repress a shiver.

“Mitaka,” Hux barked across the table, interrupting him as he told Rey about the gardens around the back. “I know you’re incapable of being impolite but you’re going to lose your appetite.”

Next to him, Rey didn’t even flinch, just leaned back in her chair and watched him like he was amusing. From across the table, Mitaka met Ben’s gaze and shook his head, a nearly imperceptible movement. 

He knew that it wasn’t worth it, that Hux was just trying to get a rise out of him. He knew it and yet, anger was coursing through him. Sinking his nails into his palms, he focused on the sting and tried to will the rage away.

“Besides,” Hux continued, “I was just about to tell Ren what we were discussing earlier.” He turned to face Ben, something knowing shifting behind his eyes. “Your last mission before you were…taken.”

Ben struggled to keep his face impassive as the little girl’s screams echoed in his ears. 

“I don’t think that’s a good conversation for dinner,” Mitaka said quietly.

Hux raised his eyebrow, glancing around the table. “Why not? No one here has a weak stomach for that sort of thing. In fact, nothing gets my appetite going like the thought of freshly spilled human blood. Isn’t that right, Phasma?”

The blonde woman grinned, her teeth stained red. “Couldn’t agree more.”

“And you?” Hux faced Rey, gaze challenging. “What are your thoughts on spilling human blood?”

Ben wanted to step between them, or better yet, lunge out of his seat and hit him across his smug face. Under the table, Rey’s fingers brushed briefly against his leg, reassuring him.

“I have no problem with killing people,” she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “What I don’t get it you sitting over there, discussing just how filthy humans are, yet you guzzle down their blood like it’s fine wine. Just saying, you don’t see me eating garbage.”

Hux’s smirk froze on his face and if anyone at the table had been breathing, they weren’t now. A disbelieving laugh rose in Ben’s throat but he swallowed it down.

A long second passed, every single muscle tensed as he waited to see if Hux would snap. Finally, he settled back in his seat, visibly restraining himself as the wooden arms of the chair creaked beneath his tight grip; undoubtedly wishing his fingers were wrapped around her throat instead.

“As I said, Mitaka,” he finally got out, “No one here has as a weak stomach for that sort of thing. And I never did get to hear Kylo’s version of what happened.”

Ben made himself relax, taking a long sip of his wine. “I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with this, it was nothing more than the usual.”

“That’s not what I was told.” Hux’s finger traced up and down the stem of his wine glass lazily. “I heard that there was a child involved that had to be quickly disposed of. That’s cold, Ren, even for you.”

_ Wide blue eyes. Tear streaked cheeks.  _

Next to him, Rey stiffened, and the sharp scent of shock filled his nose. 

A jab of pressure struck against Ben’s mental wall, sharp and swift as an arrow, and he barely had time to brace himself, holding steady against the attack. Hux thought he was clever, trying to catch him off guard, but Ben had spent years making sure he never forgot what he’d done, facing it every day. 

Grinding his teeth so tightly that his jaw ached, he forced his mouth to work. “Why the sudden concern? You’ve never been one to care about age before; they’re all just sheep to you, right?”

Hux stared him down. “That’s right,” he murmured, then his eyes flicked over to Rey. A threat and a promise.

Silence settled over the table. Ben couldn’t smell anything else coming off of Rey, she’d obviously reigned her emotions back in, but her shock had hit him like a physical punch to the stomach. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her. 

Finally, their meals were brought forth and he was surprised to see Rey was given a beautiful salad, rather than a heaping mound of entrails or something similarly disgusting and inedible. Perhaps Mitaka had slipped back to the kitchen.

Then his plate was put before him, a silver dog bowl that someone had crudely scratched his name into the side of. Fatty scraps of meat and gristle stared up at him. 

The table froze.

“Even pets get dinner, right, Ren?” Hux said lowly, a slimy smirk stretched across his lips. “Assuming she loosens the leash enough to let you eat, that is.”

Phasma laughed, a surprisingly delicate sound that floated through the room. Across the table, Mitaka paled, eyes darting around.

And Ben, he didn’t move, a thousand thoughts whirling through his head. This was blatant disrespect and demanded a reaction. His instincts were screaming at him to strike Hux down, but if he made a move, he knew that Hux would go for Rey first. She was so soft, so breakable, he wasn’t sure he could stop him in time. But if he didn’t do anything-

“Can I kill him?”

Rey’s voice was clear and calm, and sent the room into utter silence.

“What did you just say?” Phasma hissed, fingers curling into talons against the tabletop. 

Barely sparing her a glance, Rey said, “It’s a simple question. Can I kill him?” She turned her gaze to Ben and he was surprised to see that under the careful front she had up, there was a spark of rage. “You said that since I’m yours, no one is allowed to hurt or insult me or you’d have the right to punish them. Does that go both ways?”

He didn’t know what to say, but it didn’t matter; Hux’s chair screeched as he stood, and would have halted any words he’d managed to get out.

“You dare threaten me?” he snarled. “I could snap your neck before you could think to breathe. You’re only alive right now because I’m allowing it, you stupid girl.”

Ben went to stand, his tattoos twisting across his skin and ready to rip into Hux, but Rey’s firm hand on his leg stopped him. 

“You don’t scare me,” she said cooly, her tone so dismissive that Hux actually blinked in shock. “I’ve faced down humans more frightening than you. You’re just a boy playing king in a castle that doesn’t belong to him, pretending like everyone doesn’t see through the act you’re putting on. How  _ weak  _ you actually are.”

She clearly had some sort of insane death wish, taunting him to his face like that. Ignoring her hand, Ben stood quickly, blocking her from Hux’s view.

“You can’t harm her,” he said, his tone making it very clear exactly what would happen if he did. “I’ve claimed her, you know-“

Hux scoffed loudly, cutting him off. “Do you think I’m a fool, Ren? You say that, yet I see no claiming mark and I smell only the stench of human on her. Your claim is fragile at best.” His lips curled back, fangs exposed. “Perhaps I should make her mine instead.”

Heart racing in his chest, Ben pulled Rey to her feet, tugging her close. If Hux went for her, he could stop him, he was certain of it. But it would leave her exposed and unprotected and if Phasma got in the fight-

Mitaka cleared his throat loudly. “There is no need for an argument, this can be solved civilly right now.” He faced Ben and though his face was impassive, he thought he caught a hint of sympathy. “Kylo, you had the first claim to Kira. Do you wish to keep that claim? If not, she is free for Hux to step in and take.”

“Yes,” Ben said quickly, before Hux could protest. “Yes, I do.”

Nodding, Mitaka sat back down. “Then do it properly and there will be no more discussion of it.”

Ben made himself turn around and face Rey, his pulse pounding in his ears. She was vibrating with rage and fear, from getting talked about like a piece of meat being passed around without her consent. And he couldn’t say anything, couldn’t warn her about what he had to do. 

Her eyes met his and she nodded firmly, her bravery and trust making it even harder for him to step forward. She had no idea what she was agreeing to and he just hoped that she could forgive him. If he refused or hesitated, he'd be giving Hux and opening to strike.

Shifting so he was behind her, he tilted her head to the side slightly, baring her neck. When he dipped a finger under the collar of her shirt to pull it aside slightly, revealing the freckled skin of her shoulder, she shivered against him. 

Feeling Hux’s eyes on him, Ben braced himself, then leaned in and bit her right where her neck met her shoulder.

Rey gasped sharply, her scent filling his nose and swirling with conflicted emotions. Fear, anger, relief, arousal. The last one was so sweet and heavy, making his head spin as she pressed back against him, the curve of her body fitting against his own.

He bit down harder, trying to block out how she was reacting; it had to be hard enough to leave a mark, though he was careful not to break the skin. But just the bite wasn’t enough, his intent was what made her his.

So he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his desire to keep her safe and protected from anyone who wanted to harm her. On the undeniable fact that he would give his life if it meant saving hers. That somehow, in these last few days, he’d come to care for Rey, something he’d thought his demon heart incapable of.

Claiming was an old magic for possessive creatures, more primal and effective at warning others away than words or a ring. The bite and his scent would linger for days, guaranteeing that no one would touch her, and for demons, there was a little extra insurance. 

Ben slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, flattening it against the hot skin across her ribs and reached out to mentally nudge one of his tattoos. There was a slithering sensation down his arm and onto his hand that was touching her, fingers tingling as the tattoo ran off of him like wet ink to settle on Rey.

A stifled sound escaped her as it did, and she jerked against him in surprise. Ben felt the tattoo slip up, edging around some of her runes before it settled just over her heart and his connection with it went silent.

He let go of Rey and took a shaky step backward, his jaw and teeth aching. She was breathing hard, holding onto the back of the chair in front of her so tightly that her knuckles were stark white.

“Satisfied?” Ben ground out, shooting Hux a look.

He just watched them, eyes cold and hard, like a layer of ice over a lake, something stirring in the dark depths beneath. 

“Your claim will be honored,” Mitaka said firmly, also giving Hux a look, one that left no room for argument. 

Ben couldn’t stay in this room for another minute, his nerves were fraying like a rope about to snap. So he gently grabbed Rey, pulling her away from the chair, gave Mitaka a nod, and led them to the door.

She was trembling beneath his hand but she didn’t stop or slow down, not as they hurried down the hallway and up the stairs, Ben practically yanking their bedroom door off its hinges in his haste to open it.

The second the door was locked, Rey let go of him, ripping her shirt off over her head. He was so stunned that it took him a second to follow her as she practically ran to the bathroom.

He found her in front of the mirror, eyes darting back and forth between the bite and the tattoo, currently nestled just above the swell of her left breast. It almost looked like a savage sort of knot, thick black lines twisted around each, no way to find where it started or stopped. 

“What the hell…” she muttered, touching it tentatively with the tip of her finger, then slowly tracing the shape when it didn’t react. 

Ben was standing in the doorway, trying really hard to not admire the planes of her golden skin. “Rey?” he asked, afraid she was going to remember he was there and hit him for what he’d done. “Let me get you a cold washcloth for the bite.”

She just nodded, looking thoroughly dazed. Her eyes didn’t move from the mirror as he turned on the faucet or even as he pressed the wet cloth against her neck. 

The lingering scent of her arousal wafted up from her skin and he ground his teeth, determined to ignore it. It was a natural, primitive sort of reaction, one she couldn’t help and would certainly be mortified to know he could smell.

“It doesn’t hurt,” she whispered. 

He grimaced; it was already starting to bruise. “It will.” Pausing, he took a deep breath. “Rey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t know what to do and-“

She shook her head, cutting him off, and met his eyes in the mirror. “It’s okay. I’m the one who made you come here and I knew there would be risks. I’ll gladly take a bite from you over whatever Hux had planned for me. I’m assuming it works as some sort of stamp, declaring me as your property now?” Her mouth twisted into a bitter smile.

“Pretty much,” Ben murmured. “It’s awful but it should give you extra protection. And,” he nodded to the tattoo, “that will do the same.”

“What exactly does it do?”

He thought for a second. “I’m not sure, I’ve never claimed anyone before. Demons are possessive creatures though, overprotective of something once it’s theirs. I imagine it will protect you and fight to keep you safe.”

Rey’s eyes were huge. “I don’t understand what that means.”

He’d never tried to explain this before, and it was probably especially confusing for a human. “My tattoos, they’re almost another entity that’s connected to me. They have to listen and obey me, but they have instincts and sometimes react before I do, in warning or to protect me. Like you saw yesterday, I can form them into a mass of…” He paused, trying to find the words. “It’s like a mass of dark energy that’s connected to me. I can use it as a shield or a spear, or if I just stop holding it back, it can act on its own.”

Swallowing heavily, she touched the tattoo again, like she expected it to rear up and attack her. “I can do all of that?”

“No, definitely not.” Ben shook his head quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. “Demons are given their tattoos once they come of age and spend years mastering how to bend them to our will. And yours is just a fraction of mine. If I had to guess, I’d say that at most, it could attack someone if they grabbed you or knock a projectile out of the air.”

“Can’t really complain about that,” she muttered. She was desperately trying to hide how freaked out she was, but her eyes were too wide and he could see her pulse jumping in her throat. “Is it…permanent?”

When he hesitated, she visibly braced herself, shoulders curling in protectively. Self-loathing twisted in Ben’s stomach, that he was the one who had done this to her, that he hadn’t been able to think of something else in the moment.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I know claiming can be broken so I would imagine the tattoo can be removed too. The first thing we’ll do once we’re out of here is find a way to do it, I swear.”

Rey nodded. “I’ve been thinking…we can’t stay much longer. Hux is only going to get worse and we’ve got maybe another day left before the werewolf leader arrives. I’m almost certain that Finn is here and if he is, he’s behind that guarded door. That’s where we need to go.”

“You want to break in?”

“I think we should. Another day of me sneaking around isn’t going to do anything and you’re just going to have to dodge more of Hux’s questions. We’re just putting off the inevitable; we know we need to get through that door.”

Ben agreed; they couldn’t risk another encounter with Hux or Rey getting caught while she was snooping. 

“What do you think then?” he asked as she pulled the washcloth off of her bite, wincing at how it looked. “We sneak down tonight and take out the guards?”

She bit her lip, thinking for a long second. “I think that’s our best shot. With any luck, we knock them out, find the cells or wherever they’re holding Finn, then we grab him and get the hell out of here.”

It sounded so easy but they both knew there was no chance it would be. She was right though, waiting another day wouldn’t give them a better shot. Answers were behind that door, a friend to rescue or an empty cell, either of which meant they could leave. And more than anything, Ben wanted Rey out of here.

“Let’s try to get some sleep then,” he murmured, backing out of the bathroom to give her space. “We can head down in a few hours when everyone is hopefully in their rooms for the night.”

“Okay.” She glanced at him in the mirror, something fragile in her expression. “Just- give me a minute.”

Of course; he was an idiot, standing here and hovering over her when it was probably hard for her to even look at him right now. He closed the door softly to give her some privacy, going over to sit on the bed.

She was acting like she was okay because she had to. But he could only assume that once they were done here, they’d find a way to remove the claim and her tattoo, and then she’d tell him she never wanted to see him again. This was business, nothing more, and he’d be a fool to forget that. 

He’d already been a fool, thinking he could protect her and keep her clean of the stain this place left on you. Thinking that he wouldn’t hurt her, ignoring the fact that hurting was the only thing he’d ever been good at.

His concerns had been so focused on everyone else, that he’d forgotten he was a monster too. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'M STILL ALIVE. A million apologies for the embarrassing amount of time that's gone by since I last posted. Life really kicked my butt lately, I had a serious family thing come up and after that, I decided to take a bit of a mental health break. But, in more exciting news, I got engaged! Yay! Wedding stuff is now trying to take over my life so I'm working on fitting it into a cohesive schedule with my writing.
> 
> Endless thanks to anyone still here and reading <3 
> 
> And, of course, huge thanks to my amazingly wonderful beta, [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism), who still encourages me despite my slacking, haha.

Rey couldn’t sleep, the tattoo too warm and alive against her skin. It was like a second heartbeat set over her own, the rhythm off just enough to be noticeable.

It was a strange sensation but she thought it was growing on her; it felt like Ben was pressing a warm, reassuring hand against her skin to keep her steady. Which, that in itself was a little unnerving, his presence making her whole body hot. 

He’d been quiet when she came out of the bathroom, and she knew he felt terrible about what had happened. She felt bad too, that he’d been forced to do it when it was clearly something that was supposed to be significant for his kind, and for how she’d reacted. 

Shifting in bed, Rey tried not to think about it, a slow burn already slipping down her spine at the memory of his firm body pressed against her. And when he’d bit her, a wave of animalistic desire had rushed through her like wildfire. Only the fact that they had an audience had kept her from moaning and grinding back into him. She had no idea why she’d had such a powerful reaction but it was lingering in her veins, making her feel almost jittery.

The bite gave a little throb that she felt in her core, squeezing her thighs together tightly. 

How messed up was it that even though she felt terrible, she couldn’t deny that she’d enjoyed it? That in the back of her mind, some part of her was undeniably savoring the fact that she’d been marked as  _ his _ ? 

The thought of belonging to someone, of being just a thing to possess, had always sickened her. She wasn’t an object and she’d nearly died for the chance to become her own person. Why then didn’t she recoil at the thought of Ben claiming her? She knew that she should and she wanted to, but she couldn’t deny what she was truly feeling.

“Rey,” Ben murmured softly, his voice barely a breath, but she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Are you okay?”

She felt awful, her squirming undoubtedly what woke him up. “Yeah, sorry,” she whispered. “I just can’t sleep, go back to bed.”

The bed shifted as he rolled so he was facing her. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark a while ago, so she could  _ just  _ make out his face and the concerned expression on it. 

“Are you in pain?”

“No, no,” she reassured him quickly. “Just having a hard time relaxing.”

He was silent for a long second. “It’s going to be okay,” he finally said. “We’re going to find him.”

Shame flooded her; she hadn’t even been thinking of Finn just then, too caught up in her own attraction crisis. But now that Ben mentioned it, her mind immediately flooded with images of Finn’s body, battered and broken on a cell floor, lifeless eyes gazing out towards freedom. 

She sucked in a shuddering breath. “I don’t know how I’ll manage if he’s…” They both knew what she was saying. “He’s been my rock for so long, I can’t imagine not having him around.”

“He won’t be.” There was such certainty in his voice that she almost believed it. “If what you overheard was about him, we know he’s still alive; there’s still hope.”

It was true, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they wouldn’t find anything good behind that door.

“I just-” She bit her lip, trying to put her feelings into words. “He saved my life, you know that. But he didn’t just save it, he gave me a new one, a friend when I had none and a reason to build something for myself.”

His eyes were so deep and dark, like a velvet night sky. “I understand,” he said simply, and she thought that he really might. There was more to his story than he’d let on, she knew that. 

It made her want to share, to show him that he wasn’t alone with his regrets and a past that had been chosen for you. That even tainted things, born in the muck and grime of this world, could claw their way towards the sunshine and the freedom it offered. 

“When I was very young,” she started, “my parents abandoned me on the street. My mother, she asked me to stand on the corner and wait for them, that they’d be right back. And I never saw them again. Even that young, I remember knowing that I was unwanted, an inconvenience to two people who never wanted children. But I did as I was told and I waited on that street for days, sleeping in the alley, cold and starving.”

Ben didn’t say anything, just listened, face giving nothing away, but she got the distinct impression that he was upset. It took her a second to realize the sensation was coming from the tattoo, little pulses of negative energy radiating from it. It felt almost like when she got a migraine and could feel the thumps of pain behind her eyes.

She’d ask about it later, what it meant and how it was connecting them.

“Eventually,” she continued, propping herself up slightly, “I was taken in and put into the foster care system. They found me a new guardian, a man by the name of Unkar Plutt. He was…vile, to say the least. If there was an illegal activity going on in the city, he was involved. Drugs, theft, prostitution, all of it. And as a child, he had many uses for me. No cops would see a kid hurrying down the street and think she was going to deliver drugs or pick up protection money from rich sleazebags. I did the work and I got fed, maybe a place to sleep for the night. And if I didn’t do as he said, well…” She laughed bitterly, remembering how quickly that lesson had been learned. “Let’s just say I only refused once.”

Plutt had been the monster under her bed as a child, the recurring nightmare when she tried to sleep. She’d feared him so much that that had been all she’d known, until that fear turned to hate and it had been the single thing to keep her going. 

“Once I got old enough, Plutt realized that I could be useful in other ways. I managed to avoid it for longer than most of the young girls, by staying out of his sight and keeping useful. But it had always been inevitable. So, the night that he told me I would start my new work the next day, I ran. I left everything behind and slipped out the window.”

She could still remember the terror of that night, climbing out the window and her jacket getting caught, thinking for a split second that it was Plutt grabbing her. Fleeing through dirty streets and splashing in filthy puddles, every single cell in her body screaming at her to go faster. 

Ben was completely still, eyes locked on her. The tattoo had turned icy cold, almost to the point of pain.

“I didn’t even make it a dozen blocks,” she said. “I think he must have expected me to run. I’d heard the stories of what he did to his girls who ran, but I tried anyway. And one of his men cornered me in some back alley, a shortcut I thought I’d been clever to take.” Even knowing this was years ago and she would never go back, her heart was pounding. It was a struggle to keep her voice calm. “He had me pinned down, and I knew I was done. When he’d thrown me to the ground, I’d hit my head and everything was spinning, and even if I’d been able to get him off of me, I wouldn’t make it two steps. I knew I was going to die.”

“Finn,” Ben guessed, his voice gravel rough. “He saved you.”

Nodding, Rey couldn’t help but smile. “He did. Coincidentally, he was in the middle of some fleeing of his own, but he still stopped to help me. Fate brought our paths together that night, I really believe it. And I can’t believe that this is where it ends. I refuse.”

To her absolute mortification, something hot and wet streaked down her face. 

“Sorry,” she muttered, closing her eyes. “I just-“

A soft touch against her cheek cut her off, and her eyes flew open in surprise. So gently that she almost didn’t feel it, Ben brushed away a tear, fingers lingering against her skin.

Suddenly, he froze. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, eyes wide. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Don’t be sorry.” 

Rey leaned into his touch, until her face was resting against the curve of his palm. Not once looking away from him, she turned slightly, letting her nose brush against his thumb. 

He didn’t move, but she heard him draw in a shaky breath, the bed suddenly feeling too small. The way he was holding himself so still, hand trembling against her, made her feel so delicate; this wasn’t the touch of a monster. 

It would be so easy to kiss him. To close the distance between them and press against him. She thought that maybe he’d like that, holding her tight with his reverent hands, and caressing her in other places. 

The tattoo uncurled and slid down, brushing down the sensitive side of her breast. A surprised gasp left Rey and Ben snatched his hand away like she’s burned him, the tension between them vanishing. 

“I- I’m sorry, my tattoo moved.” Her face was scorching hot; its touch had been distinctively sensual. Maybe it had just been reacting to the direction her thoughts had been wandering? It wasn’t like she could ask. “It startled me.” 

He sat up, swinging his legs out of bed so all she could see was his back. “It’s fine, it might take a bit to get used to.” A deep breath lifted his shoulders. “We should get going anyway.”

She was coming to realize that Ben was skilled at avoiding discussions and had nearly perfected the art of changing the subject. Part of her wanted to pull him back down into the bed and kiss him, just to see if he would acknowledge this thing building between them.

But he was right; the old windup clock on her side table said it was almost three in the morning and she didn’t want to leave Finn for a second longer than necessary. 

Anticipation twisted in Rey’s gut as she climbed out of bed, making sure her gun and bullets were right where she left them. Hopefully, she wouldn’t need them, but if they managed to get out of this without her firing a single shot, it would be a miracle.

 

\-------------

 

The hallway was empty as they crept out of their room, no guards outside of their door. They exchanged an uneasy look but kept going, their footsteps silent on the thick carpet. Despite the fact that no one was around, Rey couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched, skin prickling at the nape of her neck.

At the top of the stairs, Ben paused. “Stick close to me,” he whispered. “I’m going to hide us.”

Before she could ask, something rose in the air, dark and powerful. It settled over them like a blanket, heavy against her skin. Gesturing her forward, Ben started down the stairs and she followed closely. As they went, she watched as the shadows along the steps and walls were pulled towards them, forming densely around their bodies like a thick mist. 

_ Huh.  _ That was certainly a handy trick. Ben had essentially formed a personal bubble of shadows to cloak them. She could think of several times this could have saved her a lot of trouble on a job. 

They made it to the hallway with the guarded door without seeing a single soul. It was so quiet that Rey was afraid to even breathe for fear of breaking the silence. From down the hall, the distinct sound of someone shifting could be heard; looked like the guards hadn’t taken the night off then. 

They’d already discussed how to dispose of them as quietly as possible, so Rey waved Ben back against the wall, stepping out into the hallway.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she said, plastering relief across her face as she saw the guards. There were two of them, both male and armed, clearly confused. That was good, confusion was always better than suspicion, and she could take two. “I was trying to find the kitchen, my master sent me for a late-night snack.”

Neither of them tried to stop her as she approached slowly, posture timid and anxious, head bowed submissively. Ben had told her that some of the members keep humans around, for easy feeding or amusement. 

“It’s just so dark in here, I think I got turned around.”

One of them stepped forward, grabbing her by the arm roughly. “That’s far enough; how did you-”

Rey twisted in his grip to touch his bare wrist, giving her sleeper rune a forceful nudge. Swift heat ran down her arm and moved to her hand where she was grabbing him, and he dropped like a stone. 

“What the-” the other guard started, but she’d already snatched his hand and he was out before he could reach for his weapon. 

Ben appeared at the end of the hallway, giving her a nod of satisfaction. “You okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She only had two sleepers left but hopefully, she wouldn’t need them. And they’d keep the guards out for at least half an hour. With any luck, it would be enough time for them to grab Finn and get back out.

Stepping forward, Ben cracked the door open, peering inside cautiously. 

“Just stairs,” he said softly, swinging it open wider. “I’ll go first. If we run into someone, try to use your gun as a last resort. Gunshots will wake up the whole place.”

She nodded firmly, taking a quick inventory of her runes she could use. She had the two sleepers, two knockbacks, and a ward summoner in case anyone started shooting. Not a lot but they’d have to do.

The stairs were dark, twisting down into the underbelly of the mansion, a chill creeping in with every step they took. She could barely see over Ben’s broad shoulders and curled horns blocking her view so she just focused on putting one foot before the other.

At the base of the stairs, there was another door, and behind it, a dimly lit hallway lined with what looked like cells. 

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. There were at least a dozen doors and Finn had to be behind one of them. 

Putting a finger to his lips, Ben warned her to be silent as they made their way through, pausing to check each cell. They were dark, some stained with blood and rust and other foul substances, barred windows set in the heavy metal doors. 

Halfway down, one door was ajar and she couldn’t stop the soft gasp that escaped her. Her body moved before she could think, feet carrying her inside and over to grab the jacket from where it was sitting in a dirty heap on the floor.

The brown leather was soft and familiar beneath her fingers, blood-stained around the collar. “This is Finn’s,” she whispered roughly, bundling it to her chest. “He was here.” 

Aside from his jacket, the cell was empty, no other sign that he had been here. 

“Why would he leave his jacket?” she asked Ben. 

He was hovering in the doorway, an uneasy expression on his face as he glanced around. “Something’s not right,” he murmured.

Of course it wasn’t, Finn was nowhere to be seen. Just his jacket, left here like some sort of cruel taunt. 

“We need to check the rest of the cells.” She got to her feet, brushing past Ben and stepping into the hallway.

Multiple things happened at once. 

Out of the corner of her eye, several shapes leaped out of the darkness at the end of the hallway, a blur of fangs and pale skin. Before she could even blink, Ben grabbed her from behind, twisting her around and practically throwing her back into the cell. She landed, rolling ass over head as snarls exploded from the hallway, shadows writhing across the ground in response to Ben’s swelling power. Something shrieked, an inhuman sound that nearly stopped her heart in her chest.

She clambered to her feet as a dark-haired man entered the doorway that Ben had just vanished from, huge claws curling out of his fingers and eyes flashing yellow. A werewolf.

A feral snarl rumbled out of him as he lunged at her. She tucked her head down and rolled quickly to the side, lightly landing back on her feet before he could turn around. Two palms flat on his shoulders and her knockback rune sent him flying into the stone wall with a satisfying crunch. 

A rough hand grabbed her wrist with bruising force and before she could move, her tattoo slithered down to her exposed arm and snapped through the air like a whip. The vampire who had snuck up on her screamed, reeling back as a bloody gash appeared across his face from where her tattoo had struck. Red splattered across the cement floor, vibrant against the dank stone. 

_ Holy shit. _

No time to hesitate though, she could hear Ben still fighting and the thud of bodies hitting the walls. Adrenaline was thumping through her veins, throat dry as she raced out into the hallway, only to freeze.  

Hux was waiting for her, Phasma by his side. She grabbed her immediately, ignoring her struggle as she twisted her arms behind her back and held them in place. Rey kicked and strained but her grip was too strong. 

“Tell your little tattoo to stay put or I’ll cut it off of you,” Phasma hissed in her ear, breathe reeking of metallic blood. 

Rey didn’t know how to command it but it seemed to understand, vibrating tensely on her chest but unmoving. 

“Stupid little lamb,” Hux gloated, smirk stretched across his lips. “Led straight to the slaughter.” He grabbed her by the hair, ripping her head back sharply, tears pricking at her eyes. 

“Ren,” he yelled, “I have your human. I’ll rip her throat out if you don’t surrender right now.”

The sound of fighting abruptly stopped and a second later, Ben stepped out of the darkness that had cloaked the hallway. His hands were up and he was injured, his shirt wet with blood and clinging to him. As she watched, the shadows condensed, slipping back into his skin and leaving the hall illuminated once again. 

Rey ground her teeth; she still had a knockback she could use on Phasma and if she grabbed Hux, she could put him down with a sleeper. Maybe Ben could-

He met her eyes, shaking his head firmly. 

“Get into the cell,” Hux told him, gesturing towards the open door. When Ben hesitated, he tightened his grip in Rey’s hair, shaking her slightly. “Do it, Ren.”

Slowly, Ben backed into the cell, never taking his eyes off of them. Once he was in the middle of the room, Phasma released Rey’s wrists, letting Hux take her, but not before undoing her holster and taking her gun.

“You think you’re so clever,” he said lowly, cold breath raising goosebumps along her neck. “But your filthy little friend gave you up without a thought.”

He threw her into the cell, Ben barely catching her before she hit the floor. The door slammed closed firmly, locks clicking in place. 

“What did you do with Finn?” she yelled, throwing herself against the door. “Where is he?”

Through the bars, she could see Hux and Phasma laughing at her. 

“He’s not here,” he said, meeting her gaze. “Phasma and I were discussing you when we came down here last night to interrogate him, and I saw the fear in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but it was too late. All it took were a few questions about the human girl with her spelled silver bullets, and it was written all over his face that he knew you. It was easy to get what I wanted from him after that.”

Rey felt sick to her stomach. She’d been so close to him and now he was gone again.

“Why did you take him?” she growled, feeling Ben come up behind her. “What do you want him for?”

Something dark flickered through Hux’s eyes. “He’s a small but necessary piece to a much bigger plan. And the second he stops being useful, I’ll snap his neck without a thought.”

A sob welled up in Rey’s throat and she hung her head, grip going slack around the bars. If he had been moved somewhere else, she had no idea how she’d find him again. She’d failed.

“Hux.” Ben’s voice was deep, a barely restrained growl vibrating under his words. “Let us out of here.”

His answering laugh was as sharp and slicing as a knife. “Or what? You’re a proven traitor and you’re powerless in there, trapped like the rats you choose to give your loyalties to.”

Ben was silent, rage practically pouring off of him.

“Look at you,” Hux said, disgust saturating every word. “You’re nearly human. There was a time when no cell had any hope of holding you. But here you are…I said it before and I’ll say it again;  _ weakness _ . You reek of it. That soft upbringing of yours and your filthy mother ruined you, Ren.”

A low growl spilled out of Ben’s mouth and Rey placed a comforting hand on his arm. She didn’t know what Hux was talking about but it clearly struck a nerve. 

“Shut your mouth,” she spat out. “If anyone here is ruined, it’s you. There’s just a big empty hole where your heart should be and I hope it swallows you up.” 

Hux just looked amused. “You’d better watch what you say, or I’ll decide to have your tongue cut out, little lamb.” Phasma grinned wickedly, seemingly enjoying the idea. “But for now, I have more important things to attend to. I’ll tell your friend you said goodbye.”

He and Phasma strode away without a backward look, the sound of the door closing behind them echoing through the cells. 

Rey immediately pressed her palms against the door, triggering her unlocking rune. It just pulsed faintly then died, going cold where it was painted on her skin.

“That won’t work,” Ben said softly.

“Why not? It’s supposed to unlock things, that’s what it does.” She wanted to scream and punch the door until her knuckles were bloody.

He flicked his wrist, sending out a tendril of darkness to lash against the door. There was a flash of blue, icy colored veins flaring across all the walls like an intricate spider web of magic. 

“It’s warded to absorb magic,” he told her. “There’s no rune or spell that will take down that door.”

She looked around desperately, eyes landing on the barred window. “What about that? Can’t you just rip them off or something?”

Sniffing, Ben grimaced. “They’re coated in silver; I can’t touch them.” 

And Rey wasn’t strong enough to do anything to them. That door was the only way in or out of the room and it wasn’t budging.

“So, what do we do?” she asked, trying to not let the hopelessness she was feeling show on her face. 

Ben looked defeated though, blood-streaked and pale, eyes filled with remorse. “I don’t know,” he admitted. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! I've actually managed to get some writing done this week, it's a miracle, haha. My beta promised me this chapter was fine but I feel like I should warn you that it's a little dialogue and exposition heavy, ooops.
> 
> Speaking of my beta, she's the best one in the world <3 Be sure and check out [her amazing fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism), if you haven't already.
> 
> Also, a quick warning that there is a mention of violence against a child in this chapter.

Rey eventually gave up on trying to escape, though it took her longer than Ben had expected. She’d spent several long minutes straining against the bars and kicking at the door, trying her unlocking rune again and again to no avail. After a while, she’d finally slumped down against the cold concrete floor, head buried in her bent knees. He could practically taste her despair as it filled the air. 

He wanted to comfort her, but he had no solutions to offer, no way to get them out of here. They’d foolishly walked right into Hux’s trap and he was well acquainted enough with these cells—having thrown many poor innocents into them himself—to know that they wouldn’t be able to spell or break their way out.

The cell that they were trapped in could have been any of them; old and dimly lit, the walls caked in dark grime. The leather jacket that Rey had declared as Finn’s was crumpled on the floor where she must have dropped it—she hadn’t looked at it since. 

He couldn’t imagine how she was feeling right now, after the cruel things that Hux had said, and to have Finn so close within her reach, only to have him torn away again. Though she’d sworn she was terrified, her hope had practically lit her up like a beacon as they’d snuck across the mansion together, a guiding light that kept him moving, despite the fear that had been tight around his throat and heavy on his lungs. 

That light was nowhere to be found now.

“I just don’t understand what they need Finn for,” Rey said, her voice muffled by her knees. She didn’t look up as she spoke. “He didn’t take anything from the First Order when he left, and he wasn’t important enough to be involved in any planning.”

Ben wished he could go after Hux and beat the answers out of him, if only to have them to give Rey some comfort and understanding. 

“What about when he got out?” he asked. “Was he doing anything that might have attracted their attention?”

He winced as he shifted, the metallic scent of blood making his head swim. A werewolf had come up behind him and gotten in a good bite on his shoulder, the wound burning as his body fought off the lycanthropy virus. Demons were immune, but he’d be running a fever for a few hours as his system burned it out, and there wasn’t anything to do about the bleeding.

Rey sighed, finally lifting her head to rest it wearily against the wall behind her. “No, he was careful to keep under the radar. He occasionally helped me out with a case or two and ran deliveries for our friend, Rose, but that’s all.”

“Could one of your cases he helped with be tied to this?”

She was shaking her head before he even finished. “No, no way. He wasn’t helping with anything high profile or dangerous. He has a knack for finding lost things, so he’d sometimes help me with stuff like thefts or missing items.”

A knack was a low-level sort of magic that people were born with and, more often than not, ended up being nearly useless. Most of them worked like a sixth sense of sorts, like being able to know what the weather for the day would be like, or sensing a strong emotion from people. Being able to find lost things was one of the slightly more useful knacks that Ben had heard of, but didn’t sound like something that would have gotten him wrapped back up with the First Order. 

_ Unless— _

“Finn’s knack, how does it work exactly?”

Rey’s eyebrows came together in confusion at his urgent tone, but she answered without asking. “Usually he just goes with me to visit our client and they describe what they’ve lost to him. If it works, he says it’s like a little tug in his gut directing him where to go. He thinks that a lot of time, his ability to find it has to do with how badly the person desires to get it back.”

“And it sure sounds like whatever it is that Hux is looking for, he wants it badly,” Ben said lowly, a cold, apprehensive feeling unfurling in his stomach. 

She didn’t say anything for a long second, the sharp smell of shock and disbelief radiating from her. 

“I didn’t think-“ she whispered, then cut herself off with a shake of her head. “His knack is just so minor, we always tease him, and I never thought-“ 

Ben could hear that she was angry with herself, but how could she have possibly known? He wanted to say as much, but understood how it felt to just need to be mad because it kept the hopelessness and fear at bay. 

“What could Hux possibly be looking for that he’s lost?” she asked.

He couldn’t begin to guess, but from the look in Hux’s eye, it couldn’t be anything good. Rey had mentioned his notes in the study she’d found had talked about a gate, maybe he’d lost something that had to do with that. Or a book with information, or a lost map, maybe even a key—there were too many possibilities.

“We can worry about that when we get out of here,” he muttered, and was rewarded with a hollow, bitter sounding laugh. 

Silence descended over them once again, the low hum of the lights in the hallway and the slow drip of something in another cell the only sounds to be heard. 

Though Ben hadn’t really expected them to make it out of here unscathed, he never thought this was how it would end for them—trapped and helpless in a cage, unable to fight their way out. 

He had promised Rey that he’d get her out of here. 

When Hux came back, Ben didn’t want to think about what he’d have planned for them. Hux wasn’t an idiot, he’d know that the best way to get to Ben was through hurting Rey, making him watch while he had no way to stop it. He’d have to find a way to fight them before it got that far, to hold them off long enough for Rey to get out and—

“What did he mean,” Rey asked quietly, eyes fixed firmly on the floor, “when he mentioned your mother?”

An old wound that he didn’t think would ever fully heal gave a throb in his chest at her words. He had never spoken to anyone about this, but he supposed that if they were going to die in here together, the least he could do was be honest with her. 

“Do you know anything about what happens when a fae and a demon have a child together?”

Her hazel eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t even know that was possible. I’ve never seen, or even heard of a half-demon, half-fae.”

“That’s because there’s no such thing.” Ben sighed, wishing his head wasn’t throbbing so he could think of a way to explain this that would make sense to her. “If, in the rare chance that a fae and a demon do have a child together, they go through something called ‘settling’. Basically, the two species can’t coexist equally within the child and one will take charge, and that’s what the child becomes. It’s like a coin toss, a fifty-fifty chance it will turn fae or demon, and that has to be honored; hence the reason there’s no such thing as a half-fae, half-demon. For the first few years of their life, they’re caught in between, both sides fighting within as the child matures, until one wins.”

“You have experience with this,” Rey guessed, her face sympathetic. “Your mother must have been fae.”

He nodded. “She was, but so was my father. Which means that I was a very, very unlucky child.”

“Then how—”

How had he ended up as a soulless monster? Because the universe and the gods had decided his life would be a tragedy, even before he was born.

“My grandfather that I told you about, the founder of the First Order, had been a demon, but his mate was fae. Padme, a high fae who the First Order had captured and taken prisoner. Everyone said that the mating bond was forced, and that she ended up pregnant as a way to further his bloodline. That the mansion he built in Naboo was her cell until she gave birth.” Ben paused, then shook his head. “I don’t think I believe that though. I’ve been there, I’ve seen the gardens he had put in for her and the nursery for their children. It was no prison.”

“He loved her,” Rey whispered. 

He wasn’t sure if he believed demons were capable of love, but maybe his grandfather—the villain of his family’s story and murderer of innocents—had loved Padme in his own way. 

“Perhaps,” he finally said, not that it really mattered. “But, when she gave birth, she had twins and they both ended up settling as fae. Coincidentally, Padme escaped her prison soon after and returned to the fae with her children—my mother and uncle.”

Rey was biting her lip, eyes wide, and it was clear that she knew where this was going.

“No one told me.” It wasn’t important to the story, but he wanted her to understand the depth of the betrayal he’d felt. “My mother thought it was best that I didn’t know about my grandfather, since the chance of me settling as a demon was so low. The gene was still there in her, it just goes dormant after settling. So, I spent my first years raised with the fae and believing I was one…until I woke up one night, screaming from a splitting pain in my head.” He reached up and traced the ridges at the base of his horns. “I can still remember the agony, but it paled in comparison to when my wings ripped through the skin of my back.”

Her gasp was loud as it echoed through the cell.

“I blacked out and when I came to, everyone was calling me a demon. Friends and family, looking at me with disgust and fear. And my mother, she told me I had to leave. She handed me right over to the First Order, and though there’s nothing she could have done since they claimed rights to me as a demon and a legacy member, I always thought she was relieved she didn’t have to keep me.”

Rey had been orphaned, so maybe she understood the shame that came with realizing that your own mother no longer wanted you. A shame that had turned into hurt, then bitterness, then hatred.

He looked up and was surprised to see tears welling up in her eyes, shining like little pools of starlight in the dimly lit cell. There was no need for her to waste them on the likes of him.

“To finally answer your question,” he continued, “when Hux first delved into my mind, he discovered that I’d been raised as a fae. It was something he enjoyed taunting me about, trying to use it against me every chance he got. Apparently, even all these years later, he still hasn’t let it go.” 

Hux had always said it made him weak,  _ soft.  _ And maybe he was right—maybe the reason Ben had ended up here, unable to get them out of this cell and without anyone in the world to care if he never made it back home to his bookshop, was because he’d never truly been able to give up his past. There had been a void in his heart from the day his mother gave him up, and he’d tried so hard to fill it—with the violence and the killing, and then with freedom. 

It had always torn him apart, the two sides inside of him. If he’d just embraced that he was a demon and let go of the past, his upbringing and the lessons he’d be taught, he’d never have ended up in this cell. Or, if he’d refused to join the First Order all those years ago and followed his conscience, maybe he could’ve made something of his life—something good.

When he’d finally made that choice, it had felt far too late.  

“I didn’t kill her,” Ben told Rey quietly. “The child Hux kept mentioning from my last mission; I didn’t kill her.”

There was a long pause, and he kept going before she could say anything. 

“Our mission was to go and dispose of a couple leading the new wave of peace treaty support. We went to their house, just a few of us, and broke in. It was late and they had no idea we were coming, not that it would have mattered.” He could still remember the horror on their faces, the way they’d reached for each other in their last few seconds. “We didn’t know that they had a child.”

Her blue eyes would never stop haunting him, the fear in them when she stumbled into the room and saw her parents on the floor. He saw them every time he closed his own. 

“She ran upstairs and I went after her, following her to her room. She hid in her bed, crying and covering her face, and when I walked over, she grabbed this stuffed lion and thrust it between us, like a shield.”

It had been the only thing she’d had left to protect her. And as he stared at it, a memory pushed its way through the wall he’d built around a time he’d tried so hard to forget. His mother tucking him into bed and gently kissing his forehead, giving him a stuffed bear. It was some ratty old thing, but she told him that it would protect him from the dark, and he’d believed it. He'd believed it would keep him safe. 

Standing there, this little girl in front of him, he’d realized then that he was the darkness. He was the monster that her mother had promised her the lion would protect her from.

“I couldn’t do it.” He turned his face away so Rey couldn’t see how much the memory still haunted him. “It was like I’d woken up from a terrible nightmare and I had no idea who I was anymore. I told her to scream and hide, then I left her up in that room, and told the others that it was taken care of. They didn’t think to question me. And, the next day, I started planning my escape.”

He’d felt dazed when he’d left the house, like he was coming out of a trance. All of the violence and the blood on his hands—he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten to that point, but he knew that he couldn’t do it anymore. And if he’d been killed trying to escape, it would have been nothing less than he deserved. 

“I never thought you killed her,” Rey finally said, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Not for a second.”

It might have been a lie, but Ben didn’t care. 

She took a deep, shaking breath. “I think that it’s difficult to move on from our past selves, but that redemption is always possible. You may not see it, but I do. There is always hope.”

He couldn’t think of anything to say to that.

“You mentioned wings,” she said suddenly, her eyes roaming over him curiously. “Did you lose them?”

The skin between his shoulder blades tingled. “No, I keep them bound and hidden with a spell, just to—”

_ Oh. _

He was so unbelievably stupid. 

“What?” Rey demanded, straightening. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” His eyes darted around the cell, landing on a corner filled with dense shadows. That might work. “I think I can get us out of here.”

She was on her feet in a split second, face filled with disbelief and radiant hope. “How? You said there’s no way out.”

“I said there’s no way through that door. Luckily, I don’t need the door when I can make my own.” He climbed to his feet heavily, shoulder still aching. “I can shadow travel, but I need my wings unbound. You’re going to have to paint the unbinding runes and—”

“Wait a second, slow down,” she interrupted, eyes wide. “Back up and explain what the hell you’re talking about.”

Of course, she had no idea what he was saying. 

“I can shadow travel,” he explained quickly. “I can go through a shadow and come out in another. It’s a rare skill and it takes a lot out of me, but I’ve done it before. I need my wings free though, they’ll carry us through the void.”

_ “The void?” _

Ben winced at the fear in her voice. “It’s the space between shadows. Being in there is dangerous, which is why we need my wings. I’ll open the doorway and they’ll carry us through quickly, before we become atoms scattered into the void.”

She gaped at him. “This could  _ kill us?” _

“I’ve done this many times before, and traveled farther distances than this one.” He hesitated, knowing he couldn’t lie to her. She’d have to decide if it was worth the risk. “But, I’m weak and it’s been a long time. So, yes, there’s a risk that we wouldn’t make it through.”

He could see her working it out in her head, realizing that if they got out of here, there was a chance they could go after Finn. That staying here meant near-certain death. 

“Tell me what I need to do,” she said firmly.

Nodding, Ben worked his shirt over his head, gritting his teeth against the pain in his shoulder. Rey gasped when she saw the bite, stepping forward with her hand outstretched.

“It’s fine,” he told her dismissively. “I’m going to need you to draw out some runes on my back; they’ll free my wings.” He got down on his knees and using the blood slicked down his torso, traced out the symbols for her so she could copy them. “Normally, I’d do this in a warded circle to contain and absorb the magic slowly, over the course of an hour, but we don’t have time. This should release them, but it’s going to send out a surge of raw magic when they do.”

She crouched down next to him, not hesitating to get her fingers wet with his blood. “I can handle it.” Her fingertips were steady as she started painting the runes on the skin of his back, stopping occasionally to make sure she was getting them right. 

Trying to focus on the rhythm of her breathing and the warmth of her body so close to his own, Ben shut his eyes and relaxed, feeling the tingle of the runes sinking down into his skin as he sank his power into them.  

The second she completed the last one, his wings ripped free of their bindings, surging back into existence. The pain and relief were so intense that Ben felt tears prick at his eyes as he fell forward on all fours, catching himself before he hit the cold concrete. And, as much as he hated them, he felt whole once again.

A powerful blastwave of magic burst from him and Rey went flying back, icy blue light illuminating the room as the wards struggled to absorb it all. The air crackled with electricity, her cry of surprise filling the cell. 

“Rey!” He spun around, climbing clumsily to his feet and rushing over to help her up. She was trembling, teeth chattering and eyes wide as she took him in. “Are you okay?”

“My skin, it’s electric,” she murmured, trailing a hand up her arm. She gazed up at him, licking her lips. “Does your magic always taste so sweet, like cotton candy?”

Her pupils were huge, almost encompassing all of the green. She’d been hit so hard with the surge of magic, her weak human body was practically high and thrumming from it. 

“You’re okay,” he said softly, steadying her as she swayed. “It will wear off in a minute.”

“I don’t want it to, it’s so warm, like a bath.” Rey caught sight of something behind him and her mouth fell open. “Your wings—they’re so beautiful. Why are they glowing like that?”

He quickly glanced over his shoulder in alarm, but they were normal, no hint of a glow from the glossy feathers. 

“Maybe you should sit down.” He tried to help her but she just clutched at his arms, refusing to move and pressing herself closer to him. 

She sighed, a soft sound filled with wonder as she gazed up at him. “No, no sitting. But, I will kiss you.”

The words barely registered before she was reaching up on her toes, her searching mouth landing firmly on his own. Ben froze, shock and disbelief, and something much warmer, rushing through him.

Her lips were soft but insistent against his own, hot and so sweet. He meant to push her away but somehow, his hands ended up pulling her closer, holding her to him tightly as he kissed her back. The taste of magic was sharp on her tongue, his blood racing and pulse pounding as she moaned into his mouth. 

Kissing her was better than the one time he'd unbound his wings and flown through the cold, night sky. His nerves shivered with sensation as she dug her fingers into his arms, needily pulling his bottom lip between her own. He felt a pulse of something dark and heavy from where they were connected by his tattoo, a trembling thread tethering them together. 

Sense caught up to him a second later—that she was drunk of magic and not thinking clearly, that he was taking something that shouldn’t have been given to him—and he stilled against her. 

He should pull away, firmly separate them until she was back in her right mind, apologize for kissing her back, but—

Instead, he held her close and backed them into the nearest corner, where the shadows were densely gathered. He didn’t want to give her time to be afraid, and if they weren’t going to make it, he’d happily meet his end while in Rey’s embrace. 

His wings snapped open and he could feel their strength as they pumped once, twice, the doorway opening to the will of his magic and—

For a split second, the ground vanished beneath them. There was the briefest sensation of cold and falling, pressure and no air, the screaming empty space of the void. Then his wings moved once more, propelling them forward, instinct and magic guiding them to the doorway out.

Their feet hit the ground and they stumbled, Rey’s mouth vanishing from his own as she gasped in surprise and tried to catch herself on him. She was wide-eyed and panting, confused as she glanced around the base of the staircase they’d come out at. Only a dozen yards away was the cell they’d been trapped in only moments ago.

Exhaustion buckled Ben’s knees as he steadied himself against the wall. Even short distances took a lot out of him, draining his energy at a rapid pace. 

“Woah,” Rey said, trying to help hold him up. “Are you okay?”

Her face was red and she wouldn’t look at him. It appeared that her trip through the void sobered her up quickly, probably sucking all of the lingering magic right out of her. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered, pulling away. Shame was uncurling in the pit of his stomach as she averted her eyes again. “We need to get moving before someone sees us.”

He started to take a step up the stairs but she stopped him with a firm hand on his arm. 

“First,” she said, eyes hard, “we need to find my gun.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say thank you enough to everyone reading and all of the amazing feedback you've all given me. This is something out of my comfort zone to write, a bit of a quirky side project that has stolen my heart, and it means a lot that you're all enjoying it too <3 
> 
> Endless love and thanks to my wonderful beta, [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism) who is honestly just the best.
> 
> Also, if you guys are in the mood for any fun fall or spooky Halloween fics, I'm participating in two exchanges right now! [Reyloween](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reyloween) and [The Writing Den's Fall Fic Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallficexchange2019/works). They're both currently anonymous so I can't say which are mine, but there are lots of amazing fics to read! I'm really excited to share mine once anon comes off, I've had the biggest blast writing them both.

Rey couldn’t stop staring at Ben’s wings. 

At first, she’d thought they were black, glossy and sable as a cloudless night. But as they passed beneath the dim bulbs of the hall, she realized they were gray, a soft ashy shade, like the perfect fall sky. It was hard to tell in the shadowy lighting but it looked like where the tips of his wings nearly brushed the floor, they were dark, as if they’d been dipped in ink. 

They were folded against his back, but even like that, she could see how broad and beautiful they were. She wanted to stroke then, see if they felt as soft and smooth as they looked.

His lips had, after all.

She felt herself flush, still able to taste the sugary sweetness of his magic and feel the lingering heat of his mouth against hers. It was dangerously distracting. 

They made it back up the stairs to the first floor, peering out of the barely cracked door. There was no one in sight but that could change at any second. Hux had people everywhere.

Ben shut the door quietly, turning back to Rey. “I can shadow travel both of us out of here, probably to the perimeter of the estate. It’s going to take a lot out of me, but we’ll make it.”

She shook her head. “Can you go somewhere else first? We’re not going to have any chance of finding Finn unless we know what Hux is looking for. Go to his office and grab his journal—hopefully, that will be enough to point us in the right direction.” 

His face was tense with worry but he listened as she explained where Hux’s office was and where she’d seen his journal. 

“I’ll be back in a few seconds,” he promised, stepping into the heavily shadowed corner of the stairway and vanishing before she could blink. 

It really was only a few tension-filled seconds before he reappeared, stumbling against the door. The journal was clutched in his hand, a few other papers tucked messily into it, and her gun balanced precariously on top.

“Here,” he said, then rocked back, catching himself on the wall. His chest was heaving and there was sweat shining at the hollow of his throat. “It was on Hux’s desk.”

She tucked it into the back of her jeans quickly, grabbing his arm when he wavered, looking like he was about to fall over. “Are you okay? Why don’t you sit down for a second?”

“I’m fine.” The words came out from between gritted teeth. “I need to get us out of here.”

“What you need to do is take a minute and catch your breath. Are you sure you can get us that far?”

He nodded shakily. “I can—I have to.”

That wasn’t exactly reassuring, but what other choice did they have? They’d never make it past all of the guards and the wards otherwise. It was the only way.

“Come on,” she said, getting his arm over her shoulder. She could tell how exhausted he was from the fact he didn’t protest. “We can’t just sit here and wait for someone to stumble across us, and you need to rest for a minute. There was no one upstairs, let’s slip up and find a room with a door that locks to bunker down in for a while.”

He nodded and let her help him back up to the door, checking to make sure the coast was still clear before they made their way out cautiously. The guards she’d knocked out earlier were nowhere to be seen and Rey briefly wondered if Hux had punished them. 

There was an open door down to the left, and she thought it might have been the room she’d ducked into previously—it would be the perfect place to hide for a few minutes.

“In there,” she told Ben, gesturing with a sharp jerk of her head. “And when you feel up for it, we can get out of here.”

They  _ almost  _ made it. 

Just a few yards away from the open doorway, a young woman rounded the corner and froze when she saw them. She was tiny, fragile with delicate features, like a little bird. Her feet were bare and the translucent nightgown she was wearing did nothing to hide the raw-looking bites up and down her arms and on her slender neck. 

“Hey, hey,” Rey whispered, trying to hold her hand out in a calming gesture. The girl looked about half a second away from bolting or yelling for help. “Shhh, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you. We’re friends, I promise.”

Nightgown twisting around her feet, the young woman took one small step backward.

Ben’s arm tensed around Rey’s shoulders. “Do you want out of here?” she asked desperately. “We can get you out of here, you’d be free. But you have to be quiet, okay?”

She knew a second before the girl screamed that her words were pointless—her eyes were dead, not the faintest spark in them.

Her shriek echoed around the mansion, somehow louder than Rey would have guessed she had in her.

“Shit,” Rey cursed, the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs almost immediate as the lights came on, illuminating the entire space. All around the room, the doors slammed closed, cutting off any escape. There was nowhere to hide, no shadows to travel through. 

She dropped Ben’s arm and lunged for a table pressed against the nearest wall. Sweeping the books and knick-knacks off with one move, she threw it down and got behind it, pulling her gun from the back of her jeans. Ben joined her a second later, his massive body just barely shielded by the wood of the table. He didn’t look good, pale and sweating, and anxiety twisted low in Rey’s gut.

Peering over the edge, Rey fired off two quick shots, hitting one vampire charging across the room at them and narrowly missing another. About a dozen were already down the stairs but at the sound of gunshots, they scattered to take cover. 

“I can buy us maybe a minute,” Rey got out, already pulling another clip from her pocket. Her blood was pounding in her ears but her hands were steady. They were not going to die here. “How are we getting out of here?”

Ben didn’t respond, his eyes darting around the room. There were no clear exits, no shadows, and the second Rey ran out of bullets and they had to run, they’d be fucked. Already, hungry snarls were filling the air.

She fired off a few more shots, her bullets punching through the chest of a werewolf who’d been trying to sneak along the wall. Just as she ducked back behind the table, something whistled through the air and a knife embedded itself in the wood where her head had been a split second ago. Two more rapidly followed, sharp tips stabbing through the table and missing her by a hair. 

Though she couldn’t be less thrilled someone was chucking knives as her, all she could think was how grateful she was that none of these creatures ever bothered to pick up a gun. 

Reloading quickly, she peeked her head out, heart sinking—there were more of them than bullets in her gun and in a second they’d realize it. 

“We need to get out of here,  _ now.” _

Another flurry of knives punctured through the table, aiming for Ben this time. His eyes darkened as several howls tore through the room, rough with bloodlust and anticipation. 

“Get ready.” Before Rey could react, Ben swiped her up, tossing her over his shoulder in one swift move, leaving the shelter of their table. “The lights,” he barked, then charged across the room towards the horde of monsters.

Rey was bouncing up and down on his shoulder as he ran, trying to ignore the fact that they were about to be ripped apart, and focused on aiming instead. Her first shot went wide, punching through the ceiling in a cloud of dust, her second striking the metal stand holding the light in place. Gritting her teeth, she fired another, the bulb exploding in shards of glass. Two more shots and she managed to knock out a second light.

It shouldn’t have been enough, the room still lit up from the dozen other fixtures along the wall—but the two she’d hit were just enough that the space under the sweeping staircase became engulfed in shadows once more. 

Ben let out a grunt of pain, but his steps never faltered, and even though Rey couldn’t see, she felt a surge of his magic sweep out, as yells and hissing growls filled the air. He cleared the way for them, making just enough of a path so he could dive under the stairs, his grip on her tightening to the point of pain. 

The void welcomed them once again, the vast emptiness pressing at Rey’s skin, and if she’d had any breath left in her, she would have screamed. Ben’s wings brushed against her, the sensation barely registering as the endless cold surrounded her, enticing her to just let go and fall into nothingness. 

Then they smacked back down in the land of the living, Rey hitting the ground roughly as Ben landed on top of her, his weight making her ribs cry out. Blissful air, what little she could get with a heavy demon crushing her, rushed back into her lungs, and tears pricked at her eyes—if they ever had to shadow travel again, it would be too soon. 

“Ben,” she gasped, trying to push him off of her. He was a dead weight, unresponsive as she wiggled from beneath him. “Fuck, Ben! Are you okay?”

It was dark and the wet grass was soaking into her jeans as she strained, rolling him over so he was face up. His chest was barely moving, his pulse beating sluggishly in his wrist when she felt for it. A knife was sticking from his thigh, his shirt soaked in blood from the wound on his shoulder. 

“Shit, shit,” Rey hissed, glancing around. They were in the bushes at the edge of a field, and in the distance, she could see the mansion lighting up the night. It was only a matter of time before they sent trackers out, werewolves who could scent them in mere minutes. 

Stumbling to her feet, she grabbed Ben’s arms, dragging him through the slick grass. He was unbelievably heavy, not responding as she panted and pulled, moving him inch by inch through the field and away from their enemies. A scream of frustration bit at the back of her throat, but she just ground her teeth, focusing on making it one step at a time. 

Sweating and shaking from exertion, she finally had to stop, kneeling in the muddy leaves. She had no idea how far they’d made it, but it was clear that they wouldn’t be getting out of here unless Ben woke up, and soon. There was just nowhere for her to take him to, and she wasn’t going to leave him.

If only she’d had her phone, she could call Poe for help.

A thought struck her—it would be nearly impossible but anything was worth a shot. Digging her fingers into the wet mud, she lifted her shirt and painted a rune onto herself, hand trembling as she tried to remember what it looked like. Poe had put it on her before when she’d had to go undercover and wasn’t sure where she’d end up—it worked as an emergency beacon of sorts, letting the person you were reaching out to know where you were. The problem was, even if she got the damn rune right, she had no magic to activate it.

“Ben!” Smacking his face lightly a few times, Rey took his freezing hand and pressed it against the bare skin of her stomach. “Wake up, come on. If you can hear me, just give me a bit of magic, just a little. Come on, Ben, please.”

He was deathly pale in the moonlight, his hand limp against her. 

Tears of anger and fear pricked at Rey’s eyes and she slapped him again, harder this time, her hand stinging. “Come on, you asshole. You promised to keep me safe, remember? Wake up, please, I need you.”

When he didn’t move, she slumped over him, fisting her hands in his shirt and biting back a sob—they were going to die here. He’d gotten her out of that mansion alive, like he swore he would, and now she couldn’t even get them somewhere safe. She was useless, completely worthless.

And she didn’t want to die. Not now, not when they’d just made it out and she’d only gotten to kiss Ben once.

The tattoo on her chest stirred, slipping across her skin. Rey froze, not daring to breathe as it made its way down her arm to the hand that was clutching at Ben, nails digging into the skin of his waist. It stretched between them, half on him, half still on her, and something went tight in her chest, a thrumming filling the air between them. 

Rey gasped as hot electric magic shot up her arm, boiling in her veins—the taste of cotton candy coated her tongue, achingly sweet. The tattoo, it was pulling Ben’s magic from him somehow and giving it to her.

It hurt—the power, the alien sensation, the raw crackling energy of it—but she made herself channel it, pushing it towards the beacon rune.

_ Poe. Poe Dameron,  _ she thought intently, trying to block out the pain and focus on him. The rune went hot, like it was branding itself into her skin, and Rey couldn’t hold back the cry of pain that tore from her lips, white light flooding her vision.

She opened her eyes and she was on the cold ground, hot and metallic blood running from her nose and down onto her mouth. When she tried to lift her hand to touch it, she couldn’t—she couldn’t even move her head to see where Ben was, if he was still breathing.

Above her, the tops of the trees were reaching up towards the night sky like skeletal hands. As she tried to catch her breath, knowing she needed to find the energy to get up, the star speckled darkness swirled hypnotically, refusing to let her move. She closed her eyes, feeling her tattoo slip back up to settle over her heart as everything went numb. 

_ Rey.  _

_ Rey.  _

“Rey!”

Her eyes flew open, a choking gasp ripping from her throat. Firm hands were holding her up, smoothing her hair from her face with warm fingers.

“Thank God,” Poe breathed, his eyes worried. “Are you okay? Can you stand? Rose,” he called over his shoulder, “she’s alive!”

“This one is too,” Rose said, her voice closer than expected and filled with relief. “We need to get him in the car though, he’s lost a lot of blood.”

Rey’s head spun as Poe helped her to her feet, but he held her steady, bearing most of her weight while she searched for her absent knees. The bright headlights of his car were shining at them, making her squint.

“Ben,” she got out, her tongue heavy and thick in her mouth. “Ben, he’s—“

“It’s okay, Rose has him.” Poe led her over to the car and lifted her into the passenger seat, buckling her in like a child. Every inch of her body was aching and sore, and she was too exhausted to protest.

He vanished and a minute later, the back door opened with a creak. She could hear Rose and Poe panting and straining, eventually getting Ben laid across the backseat. Twisting her head, she managed to see him, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Poe climbed in the back with him, his hands already lighting up with magic. “I can slow the bleeding and warm him up, but we need to get to my place now. I’m not taking this knife out until we get there and I can patch him up properly.”

Rose made a noise of confirmation, climbing into the driver’s seat and putting the car in gear. They jolted forward, headlights bouncing as they drove through the bushes and uneven grass. Her hand reached over, clutching at Rey’s desperately. 

“I’m okay,” she got out, trying to give her a squeeze back. 

Rose didn’t say anything, her shoulders tense, a muscle jumping in her jaw.

A low pained groan came from the backseat and Rey twisted around again, heart in her throat.

“Sorry, buddy,” Poe ground out, half on top of Ben. “Gotta warm you up.” Soft yellow sparks were rolling down his fingertips and across Ben’s chest, steam rising from his shirt.

As Rey watched, Ben’s eyes flew open, fangs flashing as he snarled viciously. His wings surged out, knocking into the seats and windows as he thrashed, trying to throw Poe off of him. Rose swerved for a second, a startled shriek of surprise flying from her before she steadied the wheel.

“Ben, no!” Rey tried to yell, but it came out as more of a croak. Ben still heard her though, going still as his panicked eyes found her. “It’s okay,” she reassured him, “these are friends. Poe’s trying to help you, they’re going to take us somewhere safe.”

His wings relaxed as he slumped back against the seat. Poe looked frazzled, mouth a tense line as he gave Rey a nod of thanks as he picked himself up. 

“I’ll patch you up when we get back to my place,” he told Ben softly. “No dying before then, okay? This car is a strict no-dying zone.”

“No,” Ben whispered faintly. “We need to go to my shop. It’s safe there.”

Poe frowned at Rey. “What’s he talking about?”

“I’m not sure. His shop is warded and he has protection spells coating the place, but so does your house.” Rey thought for a second, her brain sluggish. “We can’t risk it though, if the First Order finds us—“ She shivered so violently that her teeth clicked together. “We’ll go to his place.”

Poe didn’t argue, he just leaned back over Ben, hands lighting up again. 

Ben looked like he’d passed out again, head lolling against the seat and arm hanging limply off the side, but Rey reached back with what little strength she had left and took his cold hand in hers.


End file.
